Breathe Me, Drink Me
by Ariannette
Summary: Takes place at the end of First Season. When Sarah leaves, it's so that she can protect her friends in White Chapel. Now, three years later She follows Jesse back to White Chapel, but everything and everyone has changed. With the knowledge of Jesse stirring something sinister up, who will help her save them now? Ethan/Sarah Ethan/Hannah Benny/Erica
1. Preface

**Breathe Me, Drink Me**

_preface_

Change is instant. That's what sucks about it.

Like when Jesse bit me, while we were making out. He knew how obsessed with Dust I was, and that by biting I thought he was just going to nibble on my neck, not seriously suck my blood. OK, and when I had said I wanted to be a vampire, I hadn't really meant it- I was totally just bluffing.

So when Jesse sank his fangs into Ethan's neck, I took the finality of the situation seriously. I was about to kiss my mortal life goodbye…forever.

Deep down inside, I think I had already realized it would eventually happen. Something had always told me that I wouldn't ever go back to being a human, but I didn't think it would be this way. Not with Ethan's life at danger anyway.

But the danger didn't end, with sucking the poisoned blood out of Ethan- it rested in the reappearance of Jesse. Because I knew that no one would ever be safe with him back. The only thing I could think of doing, was the worst imaginable thing ever…accept his proposal, and leave White Chapel with him.

...

_Three Years Later_

"_Think_ about it, and I think, that if you do think about it, you'll see that Batman is like ten times better than Superman", she shook her head and rolled her eyes, hearing Benny and Rory still arguing about the same thing, even though three years had passed.

She'd been watching them from a distance, making sure not to startle them. Sarah wasn't sure exactly how to approach them, after so long and not even saying goodbye.

Benny had his hands in his hair, as if ready to pull all of it out, from pure frustration. Yeah…nothing had changed.

"How many times will we go over this? Superman can fly, can see through buildings, and- you know what? never mind you're just an idiot."

Rory didn't seem fazed whatsoever, he just smiled widely, "Batman doesn't wear his underwear out either."

Benny sighed deeply, "Batman is a douche!" "Batman has a sidekick, take that!"

The taller of the two teenage boys, slowly rested his hands on the other boys' shoulders and took a deep breath, "If you weren't a vampire, I would kill you. Bring you back to life, then run you over again."

At that Rory tilted his head to the side, a little confused at the brunettes' statement. He was trying to let it marinate, when Sarah took it as an opportunity to come out of hiding, "So…still arguing over nerdy superheroes I see…"

They both turned, and let their mouths drop slightly, quite stunned to have her there. Granted it had been three years since she'd left to be with Jesse, but still, she hadn't expected them to be that shocked to see her, after all she couldn't die…naturally anyway.

After about a minute Benny turned back to Rory, "Actually I take that back, I forgot about certain douches that had left."

Both boys then turned to leave and started walking away from Sarah, without saying a single word to her. But obviously both agreeing, that giving her the time of day was out of the question.

Frowning, she ran in her super vampire speed, to stand in front of them, "Um, excuse me?"

"Uh- excuse us. We're trying to walk here." Benny pointed in front of them, and motioned with his finger, for Sarah to move to the side.

She held up her hand, "Whoa there, not even 'hi Sarah?' Or, 'Oh I've missed you?' Even a,' Why did you leave?'"

Benny, the most hostile of the both of them, crossed his arms, and plastered on a fake smile, "Ok, Hiiiii Sarah! We're trying to walk here, excuse us."

Rory stopped Benny, and turned to her, "Wait, as my sister of the night, it peaks my curiosity to know why you've been away- aahhhh!"

In the middle of his sentence, Benny had abruptly pulled Rory, and knocked him off his feet, "Don't talk to her man, let's just go."

While they both walked away, Sarah could see Rory trying to mouth something, but Benny slapped his face, and made him turn around.

As they walked away, she stood her ground, shocked, wondering why they were so mad. But no matter how hard she tried, she didn't understand.

And as nervous as she was, she knew there was one person, who would know, Ethan.

As she stood at the Morgan's front door, Sarah couldn't remember being that nervous before. She didn't understand how confronting Ethan after so long, could make her so scared. The guilt she felt was crushing her, and she hadn't even seen him yet.

The door opened, and she swallowed, slightly biting her lip, awaiting to see him- jumping in his arms even crossed her mind, but she didn't want to scare him off.

Only it wasn't Ethan who opened the door, but a much older Jane. When she saw it was Sarah at the door, she scowled, and shut it in her face.

Sarah scoffed, and rang the bell again.

Jane opened the door, and put her hands on her hips, "You know, you have some _nerve_ showing up here. Here's a hint, you're not welcome, and go back to Transylvania, or wherever you came from."

Stunned, at what the now teenage girl had just said, all that came out of Sarah was, "Is-Ethan-home?"

"No, he's probably with his girlfriend." Jane slammed the door again.

Sarah slowly turned around, and started walking down the stairs, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Benny's grandmother waving at her, "Sarah dear! Is that you?"

When she realized that it was in fact her, she walked over, completely elated to see her.

_Finally, someone not completely hostile_, she thought.

Mrs. Weir gave her a tight hug, and beamed at her, "What brings you back?"

With a scoff, she shrugged, "I'm not sure anymore."

"Is something wrong dear?"

They both walked over and sat down on the stone steps of Mrs. Weirs home, "Its just…everyone seems to hate me. I don't get it. What did I do?"

The old woman sighed, trying to find the right words, it seemed. Why was everyone acting so different, and funny? What had she done? Why were they all so upset to see her, so hostile, so mean? sure in normal human years she was 20, but she still had the same feelings of a seventeen year old.

"Oh honey, I don't know much of what goes around here anymore. Things have quieted down, but not in the best of ways I suppose. It's as nature does, while one problem may go away, it brings a new one."

Sarah frowned, "Huh?"

"Perhaps you should find your friend Erica, I'm sure she can better explain things to you."

She had already gone to look for Erica, only to find out she didn't live at her old house anymore. Her family had moved away, "But I don't know where she lives anymore. I was going to ask Benny and Rory, but they wouldn't let me get a word in. and then I went to go speak to Ethan, but Jane was hostile too, and she said he was at his girlfriend's house, his _girlfriend- _when did that happen?"

Mrs. Weir chuckled- but not in a nice way, more disconnected than anything, "That boy…well- I suppose change is inevitable, isn't it? I believe they were homecoming queen and king this year. Although I'm not so positive. Him and Benny don't speak to each other anymore."

"Homecoming king? Benny and Ethan don't speak? I'm so confused."

From behind her, and icy voice spoke, "I would be too if I had just fled without warning to my supposed friends."

Erica.

Sarah shot around, and flew into her old best friends arms, "Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!"

Although a little cold herself, Erica was the only one of her old friends that didn't appear to completely hate her, "I guess I missed you a little bit- and when that stupid excuse for a vampire told me he had seen you, I just had to come check for myself."

Mrs. Weir excused herself, and both Erica and Sarah were left alone to catch up.

Other than newer trendier clothes, Erica hadn't changed at all, "There's this really cute boy…I think he's O negative? Anyway, we've really hit it off since we have all the same night classes together."

Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes, then bit her lip and got serious, "Have you heard from Jesse at all?"

"The last time I heard from that moron was when he put me in a trance, and bit that nerd of yours. Who by the way has the most amazing blood."

Erica's comment, confused her, and she turned back up to the blond, for a more detailed explanation, "What are you talking about?"

The blond stood still, looking around for what seemed to be some type of escape plan, but saw none, and instead just giggled, and shrugged, "Did I tell you about that O negative guy I'm seeing?…"

"What did you mean about Ethan's blood?"

Erica pretended to look at her fake watch, "Oh wow look at the time! I have class…"

Sarah ran in front of Erica, and crossed her arms, "You tell me right now, what you meant by Ethan's blood Erica, or help me go-"

"Hey! You lost many privileges, when you just abruptly left, to go honeymoon with Jesse, ok? If you're so curious about your old nerd boy, then go ask him what's going on yourself!"

After that, Erica jumped up into the sky, and left, without saying bye to a very confused Sarah.

What had happened in White Chapel? More importantly, who was Ethan's girlfriend?

* * *

><p>NA: This is my first MBAV fic, however I find the dynamic between Sarah and Ethan really interesting, and can't wait to see the second season! Please let me know what you think of this so far, as reviews fuel my motivation to continue fics.

&ari


	2. Like or Like Like

So i thought I'd take a moment and to respond to some random reviews i got! and thank you, all that did! You guys are amazing~ I hope you like the chapter below...I know its starting off slow, but i swear we'll get to the interesting parts soon~

5arcasmIsMyMiddleName: Thanks for letting me know about the errors! I don't have a beta, so I tend to make many mistakes! :)

Etharah93 : Thanks! I'm usually not the suspenseful type, I stick to angst, so i'm trying new things!

karate-cookie: thank you so much! I love writing, so I hope i'm half decent at it lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Me, Drink Me<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Like or Like Like_

Sarah wandered the streets of White Chapel thinking back on the strange day she'd had, and wondering what Erica had meant about Ethan's blood. Had she actually bitten him too? Could that mean he was a fledgling?

And Ethan had a girlfriend? Wasn't friends with Benny anymore? She couldn't wrap her head around any of it, none of it made any sense whatsoever.

As she was walking towards the cemetery, Erica landed in front of her. With a mischievous hint of a smile spread on her face, "Going for a late snack? I thought you were over eating rats? I mean you are a full vampire now."

Sarah sighed, "Just because I'm eternally damned doesn't mean I have to suck the life out of everyone I encounter."

"Then why don't you just buy some? It's what Rory does when he gets tired of rodents, just like you."

The thought had never crossed her mind, but she also didn't know where to do that- that there was even an establishment that serviced that for their kind.

"What are you even talking about? Hey- I've been wondering…who's Ethan's girlfriend?"

Erica flipped her hair, and giggled, "Jealous, are you? I always knew you had feelings for that geek. But I thought you would've gotten over it by now. Then again, I don't blame you, he is quite the looker now, especially since he left those losers behind."

It wasn't that she had feelings for the boy, that wasn't it at all, she just felt a sense of ownership towards him. Plus, he'd always hinted at liking her, and couldn't believe that she'd been replaced with someone else that easily.

"I don't like him, its just…its weird. When I left, he was a geek."

"Well, you've been gone for three years, that isn't a week, or a month. Three years is a long time, you seriously have no idea of everything that's been going on, do you? Why did you come back anyway? Better yet, why did you leave?"

Sarah inhaled, "It's a long story…"

"Oh believe me, I have time- multiple lifetimes ahead of me. So, I'm all ears."

She licked her lips, and sat down on the stone bench, "Remember that night Jesse came back, and he bit Ethan? He said the only way he'd leave was if I left with him, it was the only way to keep everyone safe, so I did. He didn't even give me a chance to say bye to any of you. It was either, I left with him, or he'd make sure that he turned everyone I cared about, or killed them.

I wanted to tell you more than anything, but I had no choice. I figured if I left with him, then eventually I'd find some way of getting rid of him, or killing him. That maybe he'd get bored with me, and decide White Chapel wasn't worth coming back to, but he never forgot, ever.

He actually wanted to come back a few months after we left. We started hearing this buzz about some blood, and he wanted to come back to see what it was all about, but I managed to distract him, until now. Everywhere we went, he kept hearing about this amazing endless supply of blood, that's supposed to be like ambrosia to us, that melts in your mouth like nothing else.

Then one day, I wake up and he was gone. I knew he'd come here, so I came after him, straight to you guys to see if he'd gotten to any of you, but everyone hates me, and I can't find him."

Through all of this, Erica had become motionless, and completely tense, which was a totally un-Erica to do. She looked away and played with the end of her sleeve, "I think I know who he's talking about…"

Sarah who had been in deep thought herself, looked over to her blond friend, "Oh, what were you saying?"

"Sar, I really think you need to speak to Ethan. I don't know why he's doing this ok? Maybe its because he wants to see how far he can take it, before he becomes a fledgling? Or maybe it's that he can't be one. I swear I didn't make him start doing it- but I think Jesse's talking about him… "

Again, she wasn't understanding anything that Erica was saying, "His blood? He's the one everyone wants? Wait, I don't get it."

Erica shrugged, "I can't tell you anything else, that's all I know. Plus Ethan said if we told anyone, he'd stop our supply, so don't tell him I told you anything."

"Supply? Seriously what the fuck is going on? He's giving you his blood? And how am I supposed to ask him all these questions, when I can't even find him? I already went to his house, and Jane shut me out. She's so bitter too."

The blond looked at her phone, "Like I said, I don't know much else. Hey, I have to go, I've got a date. But I'd say talk to Benny, I know he totally hates you, but try it."

And just like that, she flew off, leaving Sarah alone once again.

She felt completely and utterly crushed to be home. Ever since she had left, Sarah held on to the hope, that coming back to White Chapel would bring a sense of fulfillment to her, that she'd long ago lost, while traveling the world with Jesse.

The only thing she felt was loneliness once more. She felt like a stranger in her own home, not what she had wanted at all.

A strong wind hit her, and she wrapped her arms around herself, looking down as she stood up, and started walking with nowhere to really go. There was an ache, where a black empty hole had been before, and the source of it was a question she could not answer.

She closed her eyes, and jumped into the sky towards Benny's house once more, hoping she'd be able to get some answers out of him.

-.-.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go - a- way." Benny said to her through the glass of his window, while she floated in midair, begging to be let in. They'd been going at it for a good half-hour, but he kept refusing to let her in.

"Come on Benny, please invite me in? I swear I'll be gone before you know it." she whined.

Benny opened his window unwillingly, "You ruined everything! Why would I want to talk to you? Do you even have an inkling of what you've done? Of the mess you left behind?"

"That's just it, I don't! but maybe if you'd actually explain some of it to me, I'd get it. Because no one has really told me anything. I don't know what's been going on. What's happened that is so terrible, that everyone dreads me being back?"

Benny stood still for a second in his spot, his eyes furrowed, and his mouth pursed in a way she'd never seen before.

After a minute, he sighed, turned around, and muttered, "Fine, come in."

Sarah flew inside without having to be told twice, "Thanks."

"What do you want to know?" he asked sitting on his desk chair, and swiveling around to look at her as she stood in the middle of his room.

"Why are you and Ethan not friends anymore?" Sarah asked instantly.

There was something growing in his angry eyes, that Benny hadn't shown before. Sarah felt uneasy being there, almost scared at what his reaction could be to anything.

"Because of you." Benny made sure to enunciate every word slowly, as if he were speaking to a small child, while staring at a spot on the wall.

She sighed, "I guessed that ok? I'm not an idiot. Now, care to explain why it's my fault?"

He took a deep breath, and turned to look at her, "The day you left, Ethan was sure that you were going to come back. There was no doubt in his mind, that you weren't coming back. He didn't believe that you would simply leave without saying bye to him. Then when you didn't, he was convinced that you were just making sure the coast was clear- that Jesse was far away.

I told him many times that you were gone, and weren't coming back, but he never listened. He said I didn't understand, that you guys had some special connection that I would never understand. And that you would never leave without telling him bye. I yelled back and said that you didn't say goodbye because you didn't care- that you left to be with Jesse, and that he- Ethan, wasn't even an afterthought.

He never spoke to me after that. The weird part was, I didn't know why he took it so seriously. It's not like I hadn't told him before that you didn't care about his ass…I think…Something snapped in him when he realized you weren't going to come back. He never seemed to be the same since."

Sarah's ache grew, and she swallowed, trying not to let what Benny had just told her, get to her. It wasn't like she was there to patch things up with Ethan anyway. She was there to make sure Jesse stayed away from them, that's all, not to be stuck in some love triangle.

"Have you heard anything about Jesse coming back? I came back because of him, he came here, and I've been trying to find him, but no one's seem to know that he's back."

Benny raised an eyebrow, "And I would know why?"

"Why wouldn't you know? You're a spell master and your grandmother is like a witch or something?"

"Well I don't. Go ask Ethan, I'm sure he knows all the vampires in town- he's like best friends with them." he swiveled around again, pushing random buttons on his keyboard.

Sarah, who was growing annoyed at this point, grabbed his chair, and turned him back around, "Why would Ethan be friends with vampires?"

As Benny was about to open his mouth to say something, the noise of a car going into the Morgans' driveway made its way to them.

Benny smiled, "Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

-.-.

Why was she so nervous? This was Ethan, her geeky friend that had hung out with her and saved her from Jesse, and other stuff, she shouldn't have been dreading seeing him.

She stood by a tree, and watched as he got out of the car. It was dark, but the first thing she noticed without a doubt, was his height. He'd grown at least half a foot, since the last time she'd seen him, if not an entire foot.

His hair was disheveled, and she took that he finally seemed to be wearing clothes that actually fit him, not ones that seemed to be two sizes too big. There was a more angular look to his jaw, where baby fat had been before, and an eerie cocky look on his face.

He wore a White Chapel lettermen's jacket, and black fitted jeans, with black vans. For a moment he stalled where he stood, looking around as if looking for someone.

For a moment Sarah was wondering if she was what he was waiting for. Could he possibly feel her presence there?

As she was about to come out, someone- rather something flew down out of mid air, right next to Ethan. He greeted the vampire in front of him, and they both exchanged quickly, before he flew away again.

Ethan started walking towards the front of his house, and Sarah took it as her opportunity to come out.

"Hey." she said softly to him.

He froze, but didn't turn. The only signs of movement that emitted from him, was his shallow breathing.

After what seemed like eternity, he turned around, and started at her.

Up close, he looked much older, pale, thinner, serious, almost unrecognizable. It frightened her, it was almost like she was looking at a complete stranger. He reminded her somewhat of Jesse when she'd first met him, like he held a secret she wasn't in on.

He took a step down from where he'd been before to get closer to her, and licked his lip softly, "I heard you were back."

As he got closer, his incredible smell became so incredibly potent, that she couldn't help inhaling him, he was so sweet, inviting…she stopped her breathing and looked back up at him, "Uh, yeah."

Ethan, gave her one of his crooked smiles, "You like how I smell, I see."

Something struck her, "Aren't you mad at me?"

He looked at her strangely, "Why should I be?"

"Because I left without saying bye. I just vanished with Jesse, and never even tried contacting you guys, like-ever."

Ethan laughed at the brunette, and ran a hand lazily through his hair, only messing it up even more, "That was three years ago Sarah, I'm over it", he shrugged as he said it, and then looked deeply into her eyes, "I really couldn't care less….Look, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around? Though, who knows right?"

And then, without a goodbye himself, he was already up the stairs and opening the door to his house.

Sarah was left once more, feeling stung, and wondering why.


	3. Long Time

**So I know I just posted the last chapter yesterday, but I couldn't help it. I already had this written and decided, what the hell? I'll just post it anyway. Thanks again for all your reviews, I really appreciate it! Just so you know, this story will become M sometime in the future... Anywho hope you enjoy the chapter below!**

**Moldypeach: **I was a little bit confused, about what you said about 'out of character stories', but thanks so much for liking it anyway!

**5arcasmIsMyMiddleName: **Thanks again! I'm trying to get better at it, but I seriously doubt, that i'll ever publish a chapter with no mistakes in it. I'm just too impatient to re-read my chapters lol.

**jacob-nessie4ever: **I know it is kind of sad that they aren't friends, but who knows? Maybe it'll get resolved later in the story? ;)

**etharah93:** Thanks for reviewing! I know, but hopefully things will get better for her soon...:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Long Time_

Days passed like nothing mattered, and Sarah strolled the streets at night, looking for any signs of Jesse.

But, there were none to be found.

No one seemed to know, or have heard anything about him at all. In a way it left her at ease, because she thought that maybe he'd just gotten tired of her and had decided to roam the rest of the world without her by his side.

Erica, having had an extra bedroom, where she kept all her clothes, let her stay with her, and- in order to have something to do, Sarah decided to enroll in the fall classes at the local community college.

It had been a while since she'd actually been in school, seeing as just traveling from one place to another for so long, hadn't really allowed her to focus on it.

Strangely enough, she even liked being able to fall back into a normal human routine. It was the small things in life that seemed to bring her small joy.

"I need a job", she stated out of the blue one day, as they sat under the Umbrella of _Lotta Latte_, while Erica stared at boys who passed by.

She looked down at her Latte that she was drinking, and frowned, "And are you sure this is ok, to be drinking? Last time I was here, everyone turned into zombies."

Erica nodded, "Yeah, gosh, he's cute isn't he?" she pointed to a muscular guy looking at the engine of his car, not really paying attention to what she'd just said.

At least, some things hadn't changed, Sarah thought, as she rolled her eyes, and looked aimlessly around. Luckily enough, there was a help wanted sign right outside of _Lotta Latte_ that she'd missed before.

Sure it wasn't like she'd hit jackpot, but she took it as a sign anyway.

"E, I'll be back."

Erica who was waving at the guy now, just nodded, while Sarah stood up and walked into the coffee shop.

The guy who had taken their orders earlier wasn't there anymore, instead there was a girl in a long ponytail turned, cleaning a blender, while it was slow.

Sarah cleared her throat, and the girl turned around, with a smile on her face. She knew who the girl was instantly, how could she forget, the girl with an evil twin, who'd planned on taking pictures of everyone to create evil duplicates?

It seemed, that the girl remembered too, "Hey! What can I get for- hey, Didn't you go to White Chapel a few years ago?"

Struck by her friendliness and abruptness, Sarah blinked, "Oh, yeah, I did- I did. You're…Hannah, right?"

Hannah nodded eagerly, "Yes I am, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I noticed you had a help wanted sign outside…are you guys still hiring?"

The brunette nodded once more, and quickly got out an application from under the counter , "Our barista just quit, out of the blue too. He didn't even bother calling back or anything. Totally weird…" Hannah finished, going into deep thoughts and looking off into space.

Sarah slowly took the application, and started walking away, "Yeah, weird, I guess? Anyway, thanks."

Outside, Erica had already made it to the car with the guy she'd been ogling, and was poking at his chest, completely flirting with him.

Sarah didn't even want to know what it was about, and instead started filling out her application, when someone zapped into the seat next to her.

Rory waved enthusiastically at her, and rested his arms on the table, "Hey you! What's shaking, my sister of the night?"

"Please stop saying that, it was creepy enough the first time", she groaned, looking down and trying to remember how old she was supposed to be. Was it eighteen? Nineteen, she sighed, when she realized she was actually twenty in human years.

Rory laughed off her resistance, "I think we should call ourselves the three musketeers! Just the three of us, hey you guys could be part of my vampire ninja club. What do you say?"

"I think I'd rather drink rat blood the rest of my life, thank you very much."

It was incredible to her, how everything just bounced off of him. In a way she was kind of jealous. Not to be hurt ever, seemed like a pretty awesome gift, even if it did come with ditsy-ness and ignorance.

"So, are you going to Ethan's party?"

At his name, Sarah instantly turned to the blond boy, "What are you talking about?"

"His party…he has one every year for Halloween. I guess you didn't know, since you've been gone and all."

She looked back down at her application, frowning and trying to remember exactly, what it was she was supposed to be filling out, "No, I guess I didn't."

"Well, they're pretty awesome. They're kind of like the one Jesse threw when I turned into a vampire, that one night, remember? He even has blood for us. It's pretty gnarly, especially since we get to dress up."

"You don't say", she muttered, while writing '_n/a_'for prior job experience.

Out of her peripheral view, she could see the blond nodding his head enthusiastically, "Yeah, last year, I went as Nemo."

Erica had made it back to the table, with a tiny paper in her hand, and sat down, in a snakelike way, "What's this nerd talking about?"

"Some party", she muttered, trying to keep her mind of Ethan.

Erica sat up excitedly ,"We're going."

Sarah looked up from her half filled application, groaning, "No, I don't want to."

"You don't understand Sarah, its delicious, we have to go. There's no way I'm missing out on a buffet."

She shook her head, "Well, there's no way I'm biting anyone. I already told you I don't do that."

Rory, who had been listening in, frowned, "Why don't you just buy some off Ethan?"

Sarah turned, and slammed her pen dramatically on the table, leaning against the back of her chair, "Ok, that's it. That. Is. It. What the hell is going on with Ethan and blood? Because the last time I saw him, he wasn't a fledgling. He's still human, so what the hell is going on, and can someone please explain it to me?"

Rory opened his mouth to say something, but Erica, slapped her hand on his mouth, to stop him from saying anything, "Go to this party, and you'll find out."

"Well what if I don't want to? Why would I want to go to his stupid party?"

Erica scoffed, "It's not a stupid party, and you should go because _you_ totally have feelings for _him_."

Rory's eyes grew big, and he looked over at Sarah, "You like Ethan?"

"No, I do not! Why would you even suggest that?"

Erica flashed her teeth, "Deny it all you want, but you aren't fooling anyone. Why else would you be so stuck on his life?"

"Because- because he used to be my friend, and I was curious."

Rory clapped his hand like dolphin, "You like Ethan! Oh, can I tell him? Can I _please_ tell him?"

"No, you cannot tell him, because I do not like him. You know what? Just drop it, forget I asked anything."

Sensing that she was getting really annoyed, they both dropped it, and let their minds wander off, while she sat fuming, mostly at herself. Ethan was starting to become word vomit, and it was beginning to really annoy her. How could she possible like him? She didn't.

-.-.

"So let's repeat the three steps again. One, wash your hands, two, ice- milk- two teaspoons of our house coffee- caramel syrup, and shake, shake, shake. Lastly, three, whip it up! And ta-da! You've got our house caramel iced latte!" Hannah said enthusiastically, giving Sarah the final product to taste.

She sipped it nervously, and smiled, "Good, it's good."

Hannah held her smile, but let it crack, "Good? Just good? I suck don't I? I was never a good barista. That's why Zach did them, I mean sure I can do other things, but I think iced coffee just isn't my calling. That's why Ryan only lets me ring people up, and wash dishes. I'm just totally hopeless."

It was kind of funny to see her breaking down, thought Sarah, but also kind of sad. She definitely wasn't the girl she remembered from three years ago, who'd wanted to clone everyone.

"I'm sure, you're not-completely hopeless. Like I said, it's pretty good."

Hannah let her shoulder drop, "It's ok, not even my boyfriend will drink my Lattes, he hates them too, he told me so."

"So, uh, when do I get to meet Ryan?" asked Sarah, trying to distract Hannah, from her slight mental breakdown she was having.

"Oh, he doesn't come back for two months, and left me in charge, with Zach. That's why I've been stressing out so much here. How am I supposed to be able to manage a coffee shop, without being able to make coffee myself? How?" she screeched.

They were in the back of the shop, leaning against the sink, when the bell for the front door rang. Sarah instantly stood up straight, and smiled to Hannah, "Don't worry about it. I'll get it, there's instructions for the coffee recipes, right?"

Hannah looked behind her, and grabbed a spiraled binder, but waved her hand, and took off her apron, "It's ok, I think its my boyfriend. I told him not to come because I wasn't going to get off early today, but he just forgot I guess. Let me just go tell him what time to come back."

Sarah smiled, and started looking threw the manual on all the different lattes and shakes they made. She cringed when she came across the one that had turned everyone into zombies, and quickly turned the page, making sure to read the instructions thoroughly for each one.

If she was going to be stuck with Hannah, one of them had to be able to make the drinks without freaking out.

When Sarah was on her last recipe, Hannah came back smiling, "Feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, boys can be so sweet some times you know?"

No, was what Sarah wanted to say, but she went along and nodded, "So how long have you guys been dating?"

"Like two years", Hannah said, while washing some pots, "He was the guy everyone wanted at school, you know? So obviously I didn't think I even had a chance, because I was in the yearbook committee, and he's like best friends with my ex-boyfriend. But I don't know, I think one day we just- clicked."

Sarah was only half listening to her, but nodded her head as she was trying to figure out the difference from grande and doppio.

Hannah's voice faded in the back of her mind, as she smelled a hint of sweetness that was too great to exist. She turned her head towards the front of the store, and walked out to see a guy walking into the coffee shop.

He was tall, with jet black hair, lean. He looked pale, circles around his glazed, blue eyes, and puffiness around his wrist, that had a watch clasped over it.

She could smell his blood, gushing through his veins, pumping in his heart, all she had to do, was jump over the counter, and in two seconds he could be hers.

"Hey Zach! You're back, oh my god, I totally started freaking out." Hannah said, as she rushed out from the back.

Sarah swallowed, thanking god, the ditsy brunette had come out when she had. Fearing what could have happened, if she hadn't.

He closed his eyes lazily, and opened them again, mumbling, "Hey."

"This is Sarah, I had to hire some help, because I was going bananas here. Anyway, what happened?"

Zach rubbed his head, trying to open his eyes widely, "Just, got, sick, you know?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah, it looks like you caught Emo's bug. He gets it _all _the time, thank god I've got a strong immune system."

Hannah turned to Sarah, "Emo's my boyfriend. He has such a low immune system, he's always getting sick so easily. Last school year alone, he missed thirty-five days. I even had to make a special arrangement for him to take the school year picture."

Sarah bit her lip, to stop from bursting out in hysterical laughter, that her boyfriend's name was Emo, and how scarily close it sounded to 'Elmo'.

After a few more minutes of pointless banter from Hannah about her Elmo, she traveled to the back to continue her dishes she'd left half way done. Which, unfortunately left Sarah and Zach all to themselves again.

He smiled at her, "So…you're here to relieve me?"

Sarah shrugged, putting away some mugs, "For now, I guess. So you're the best barista, I hear."

Zach shrugged, "So they say."

He froze, and stared at her, as if she was having the same affect, he'd had to her only moments before. Then, after a second, whatever he'd been thinking about, made him snap back, and he turned mumbling again, "Uh, I gotta go. Tell Hannah, to call me with my schedule later."

Sarah stood in her spot, eyes wide open, promising herself never ever to touch coffee at _Lotta Latte_, ever again.

-.-.

After a long day of classes and _Lotta Latte_, Sarah couldn't wait to get inside and just fall on her bed, without having to think about anything else.

However, what she hadn't banked on when she opened the door to her and Erica's apartment, was to see, Benny sitting on the couch with Erica on his lap, as they made out.

Words escaped her, and she stood still as stone, watching them exchange saliva.

When they realized she was there, they turned, and Sarah snapped out of it, and shook her head, "I can't deal with this. I don't want to know, goodnight."

"Wait! I can explain!" Erica yelled behind her.

Sarah shook her head, "Believe me, there's nothing to explain, I already rewired my brain to not remember what I just saw."

Instead, she recited the recipes for all the different lattes over in her head, to distract her from the atrocity, she had just witnessed. White Chapel, really wasn't what it used to be anymore,, and although, that should have been comforting, it was more freakishly scary, than anything else.


	4. Baby, Its Fact!

**Sorry to time to respond to reviews today. I promise I'll do double with the next chapter! let me know what you think :) and enjoy!**

**-Ari**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Baby, Its Fact!_

"What you saw last night, it totally has an explanation", Erica nervously laughed about, while she drank from her hot cocoa with mixed-in blood. She was decked out in her morning satin pajamas, smiling at Sarah., while she read her White Chapel Morning Paper.

Sarah grabbed her tote, and shook her head, "If there is one- I honestly don't want to hear it. Really, whatever you guys choose to do is totally up to you. Am I surprised? Yes. A little confused? Completely. I for one _never_ thought you'd actually give Benny a chance. I thought he'd be food for you, before a make-out partner."

Erica shrugged and took a sip from her cocoa, while she watched as Sarah put a notebook in her tote, "Where are you headed? Class doesn't start until seven."

"If you must know, I'm going to the library. I figured I could get a head start on understanding the chem class I'm in, and what better place to study than the library? A completely normal place where vampires don't really linger."

"You're actually taking these classes seriously? Come on Sarah, we have literally forever to study for classes. Why not enjoy our eternal freedom, and do whatever we want?"

Of course Erica wouldn't understand. Nothing was ever serious to her, so how would now be any different? Sarah shrugged, and hooked her tote on to her should securely, "Immortality doesn't mean the same to me as it does for you E. Call me crazy, but I actually want a normal life- not to be a vampire. But since I can't have my normal life back, I'm just going to take advantage of it as best I can, as long as I can. Before I have to leave White Chapel again, forever."

She said goodbye to Erica, and quickly walked out of their apartment, not wanting to further the already awkward conversation. Her chemistry professor had given the class a ridiculous amount of homework to do, and with Erica around in the apartment constantly trying to talk about all the boyfriends she'd had, or wanted to date, or worst of all _Benny_- it made concentrating super hard.

.-….-..

As she started walking down the street, she realized how cloudy the morning was, and hoped it wouldn't start drizzling. Then again, it usually didn't start raining in the beginning of October, so-

Right as she was about to finish a thought in her head, black sleek looking mustang pulled up to where she was walking, synching its speed with her strides. She was about to turn, when she heard the window going down, "Hey."

Sarah groaned internally. It felt like only yesterday, they had been at total opposite ends of the spectrum, and she had shown up where he and Benny had been walking to show off her new-old car. Now there he was, watching as she lamely walked towards the library.

"Hey", she said rather quietly, but didn't stop her quick pace.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see that he was trying to keep an eye on the road, but turned to look at her at the same time.

"Where are you headed?"

She sighed, "The library."

"Get in", he didn't ask- it was more of a command. Normally she would have put up all types of protests to his offer. But seeing as the library was completely on the other side of town, she really couldn't come up with any reason to decline his offer. Plus, the bag she was carrying was a little heavier that she was normally used to.

She swiftly got into the passenger seat, and stole a glance at him. With daylight he looked a little different, paler than she remembered. Not nearly as pale as Jesse of course, but he wasn't the same shade he used to be. His head of hair was coifed just as the night she'd seen him- completely messy, but now his details were much more prominent. He had a few freckles that she vividly remembered, and his dimple that would form when ever he smiled widely, suited him much better now.

When he noticed her staring he frowned for a moment, but turned it into a smile, and turned back to the road, "So…what are you going to go do at the library?"

For a moment she actually questioned whether or not to tell him, "To study- for a class."

His eyebrows rose slightly, "You're going to school? I thought the damned didn't care about stuff like that? You could be doing anything you want."

There was an edge to the way he had said it, that bothered Sarah. It's as if he knew that saying that would disturb her, because what she had always wanted was the complete opposite of what the cards had dealt her. She wanted to comment about it, but decided against it, and sighed instead, "I like school."

Sarah looked at the digital clock on the car, and frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Ethan shrugged, and smiled at her- letting his dimple protrude, "I'm headed to the library too."

"Right", she muttered without thinking, and regretting it instantaneously.

Whether he pretended not to hear, or really hadn't- Sarah didn't know. But the rest of the car ride was silent all the way, until they got to the library. And it was surprising to her, how tense and uncomfortable it was. She knew she didn't have to breath in order to live, but holding her breath was uncomfortable all the same- yet every intake of breath that she took, sent a hint of his glorious blood to her nostrils.

As they parked, Sarah had her hand on the door handle ready to jump out of the car when it stopped. Only, right when she was about to get out, Ethan put his hand on her wrist and wrapped it around tightly- making sure that he wasn't touching her skin- but her sweater material, "Is everything ok?"

"Sorry, its just- you're scent. You know, you're a human, me-vampire, its just really not a good idea for me to be here. I don't want to do anything stupid, so maybe it's just better if I go." She half muttered and mumbled, trying to make sense.

Ethan shrugged, "You can bite me. I don't mind."

"_Ha-ha_", she rolled her eyes, and again tried to exit the car. Only Ethan's grasp on her wrist was much stronger than she remembered it being. She turned back to look at him and to tell him to let go, but he had a determined expression on his face.

"I really want you to bite me Sarah."

He meant it, she knew it. Why he meant it, and why he wanted her to bite him, was what she didn't understand. Did he want to become a fledgling that bad? Hadn't he seen first hand how miserable it had made her to become one? Why would he want it for himself.

Before she had time to respond to his request, he spoke up again, "You wont turn me. You can't. Besides, I can feel how much you want it-" his voice wasn't much louder than a whisper now, and he was so close to her. His breath hit her face, "-I want it just as much too."

He was right, she did want it- so bad. One little bite couldn't be so bad. She'd go easy on him. He smelled so good too, maybe-just-

Sarah closed her eyes, letting her fangs drip with venom, as she closed in on his beautiful fair neck. She could almost taste how glorious his blood would be in her mouth. She gingerly scraped her fangs on his neck, and felt as his breathing hitched with excitement.

One-small-

Someone honked their horn behind them, and Sarah jumped back. Her eyes locked with Ethan's and saw his expression full of desire, but desire for what?

Before he had time to say anything, she ran out of the car, and away from the library, wanting to get as far away as possible from him. She ran fast, and hard, feeling her dead heart actually momentarily pump, as she headed into the woods.

She only stopped when she couldn't run any longer, and thought back on what had almost happened.

She had almost bitten Ethan.

….-….-...

_One Week Later_

"Sarah, oh my god, did you forget the Mocha chips? Oh my god, oh- my god, I have to go get more. If we don't have mocha chips, we wont be able to make the mocha chip latte!" Hannah freaked as she sprinted to the back.

Sarah sighed, and let her head fall backwards, groaning while she did so, "Hannah?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, when we had that discussion about your caffeine intake? How it was going to be zero when you're at work?"

Sarah waited for a reply from her, but there was none. Instead she continued to blend a drink for a customer who was waiting, and watched as he was ogling at her from where he sat. She handed the drink to the customer when she was done, and waited by the blender with her arms crossed, for Hannah to get back.

As she walked back, there was a perky pace to her walk, and she smiled widely at Sarah, "What were you asking me before? Sorry I couldn't hear you because I was trying to decide where we should use the double chocolate mocha chips, or if customers would like the original ones. It's a hard decision you know, because they're both such great rich tastes- yet they're so different at the same time. So what do you think?"

For a moment, Sarah was at a loss of what to say, but inhaled before continuing, "Hannah- if you don't stop drinking so much coffee, your heart- which is you know what basically keeps you alive, is going to pop. It's going to literally pop, because its in constant overdrive. Do you want that? I bet it would make Emo really sad."

Hannah's eyes had gotten huge, and she put both hands in front of her heart dramatically, "My heart? But it beats for Emo. It can't just pop, because of coffee, how does that make any sense? I took anatomy, which is the study of the human body, and I never got that explained to me-"

"OK! That's it, Hannah- I know I've only worked here for like three weeks, but I'll quit if you keep drinking coffee. I can't take it."

Sarah began to take off her apron, but Hannah stopped her, "Ok, ok, I get it. No more coffee, ok? Just please keep that on. If you leave, that means I'll have to make coffee- and I just don't think I have it in me to do that."

She kept ranting as she walked to the back again, and Sarah sighed wondering what had possessed her to start working there in the first place.

The bell to the front door rang, and her eyes shot up to see someone else walk in she wasn't too excited to talk to- Benny.

He smiled at her nervously, "I heard you were working here, and thought I should stop by to explain about the other night."

Sarah put her hands up instantly, "Oh no. No, you really don't have to explain. It's fine, and don't worry about it, I won't tell a living soul. Let's just not talk about that again ok?

Benny shrugged, "Are you sure? I mean I don't mind talking about my sexual life with Erica at all. Yeah at first it was a little strange because I'd finally gotten over her, but then this one night in my room-"

"Whoa! Hold up- I think I might gag. Seriously Benny? I don't want to hear about it. Its none of my business, and I have no idea why you felt the need to come and talk about it with me. Honestly whatever you guys choose to do is totally cool", she said as she cleaned the counter, trying to keep busy and think about anything but them kissing.

Hannah came out from the back, and waved enthusiastically at Benny, "Hey beweird! Did you come to get our mocha choco latte? We got a fresh bash of those brownies your grandma loves, do you want me to put some aside for you? Actually, did you want the whole bash? I think we got like two dozen of them."

Benny's eyes grew, and he looked back at Sarah, "Uh…no thanks. And remember, it's not 'Beweird'- it's Benny. Anyway, Uh- I better go. I'll see you guys later."

Before Hannah had time to say anything back, he was out the door and gone. Hannah pouted, "Darn, him and his grandma are the only ones that buy those brownies. Now who am I going to sale them too?"

She stood there in thought for about fifteen seconds, before shrugging, and going back to whatever it was that she had been doing in the back.

Sarah began to wonder if maybe any store at the mall was hiring. At least if she worked at a clothing store, she might get a discount, she thought. And then she'd be far away from Hannah and her crazy personality.

The door bell rang again, and Sarah prepared herself to see Benny again, but as she looked up, her breath caught in her throat.

It was Ethan.

He looked just as surprised to see her there, and frowned while he cocked his head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

Sarah modeled her apron, "Working. But what about you? Don't tell me you're here for the coffee…Are you stalking me?" she asked playfully.

Ethan's frown turned into a cocky smile, "I'm not stalking you. And you're right I didn't come for any mochas either."

"Then wha-"

"BABY!" shrieked Hannah coming out of the backroom. She walked around the counter and jumped into his arms, making sure to wrap her arms around his neck.

Ethan looked at Sarah's stunned expression, but turned to give Hannah a kiss, "I missed you so much. Sarah this is my Emo!"

She swallowed, "Ethan-is-Emo?"


	5. 23

**stormdog11: **really you didn't know that ethan was Emo? Lol Im kinda glad, I thought it was obvious! but that's great to hear and thanks for reviewing!

**narutoxhinataxneji1:** LOL i think Hannah has a way of making anything funny.

**Etharah93: **Well if you love what i did before, I hope you like this chapter!

**So since I thought it was about time, most of the chapter below is just Ethan & Sarah. It's still going kind of slow, but what follows after this chapter will be quicker paced! and sorry it took me so long to update, life is crazy sometimes :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Me, Drink Me<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_23_

The night that Jesse bit Sarah, was a bittersweet memory for her. It had been bliss, because she'd discovered that her boyfriend was a vampire, and ok- how was that not even the tinniest bit cool? It was. But it also brought back this dread that had consumed her, and made her feel as if all time had ceased and she was just there as a bystander watching as she got bit by this gorgeous guy who had hypnotized her. This wasn't anything like that- but the dread she'd felt that night was there.

Time stalled as if the scene in front of her were a movie. Voices, movements, thoughts- they all seemed to be playing in slow motion, until all of Sarah's thoughts became blank.

"Sarah…Sarah? Earth to Sarah!" Hannah said in a sing-song voice.

She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked back up to see Ethan's arm still wrapped loosely around Hannah's tiny waist. She was probably two sizes smaller than herself, and her hair- it had so much volume. For a moment, Sarah stood there trying to understand why it was that Ethan was dating her. Did he really find her borderline crazy personality- awesome?

Ethan's mouth opened but he too seemed to be at a loss of what to say. She could see now that he hadn't been there to stalk her, visit her, or even follow her- he was simply there for Hannah.

"Uh- yeah?" Sarah finally responded.

Hannah put her hand on Ethan's chest, "This is my boyfriend Emo. Isn't he lovely?"

"Hannah what did I say about Emo? And-Sarah and I…we already know each other." Ethan let out cautiously.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly as Hannah continued canoodling with him in front of her. Half of Sarah wanted to go wash blenders in the back of the shop, and the other somewhat confused part wanted to ask why the hell he was dating her. As much as she tried to make sense of it, there wasn't anything to make sense of. They were complete opposites in every sense of the word- except the type that were attracted to each other.

Ethan gave Hannah a tight smile, as she gazed at him adoringly, "How do you guys know each other?"

"She used to baby sit Jane a few years back. "

Sarah tried feigning a smile too and pretending like the sight in front of her was totally normal, but it wasn't, and she couldn't for long. It faltered and for a second, Ethan caught it, "Hey, are you going to need help closing up? I have a lot of homework to do, and it takes a while to get to the other side of town."

The last thing that she needed was to witness more of their cuddling the rest of the night, she was still trying to get used to the idea that Ethan had a girlfriend.

"Don't be silly. We can give you a ride, right babe?"

He faltered for a second, before agreeing, "Yeah- we'll give you a ride."

"Aw! My baby is so sweet-that's why I love this guy", she cooed, kissing his chin, and smiling up at him with more desire than anything that Sarah had ever seen before. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't been there in front of them, Hannah would have already torn off his close and molested him. Just in case, Sarah turned at tried to find something to do, to get away from the strange sight.

.-…-..

"Oh, I love this song! _Oooh! I love you like a long song baby_-" Hannah turned up the volume to some extremely poppy song that they coincidently played all day long at Latte Lotta. Sarah looked out the window and saw Ethan's pained expression through his side mirror. At least she wasn't the only one that wasn't too crazy about the song, she thought.

For a while she just looked out the window at the passing houses, hoping that awkward car ride would be over soon- because watching Hannah pin Ethan's hand to her chest above her heart, was painfully weird to watch.

When the song was over, Sarah closed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how long she would have been able to go on hearing Hannah sing off tune to Ethan.

As they passed houses, she realized they were going further away from her apartment, and into the White Chapel Estates. Sarah was about to speak up, when Hannah did instead, "O-m-g! Sarah, I totally forgot to invite you to Ethan's Halloween party! Or did I? I totally forgot. It's this Saturday."

"Uh…no, you didn't."

Hannah gasped, "Well you have to go. You just have to- it's going to be so wicked! I'm going dressed as a playboy bunny. I'm so excited!- We could both be one! Because the costume comes in black and red. Do you want to? I'll take you to where I got mine."

It took every part of Sarah's willpower not to crack up. She bit her lip, and faked a crushed expression, "Saturday? I have something to do, else I would."

"What are you doing?" asked Ethan who had spoken up for the first time since they'd gotten into the car.

In truth, she didn't have anything to do. It was just an excuse so she wouldn't have to spend the whole night biting her tongue in Hannah's presence. Plus, there was absolutely no possible way that she was going to put on a Playboy bunny suit, she'd rather eat rats first. Still, she found herself without a cover and froze, "I-uh- have-to-go…on a date."

Hannah gasped, "And you didn't tell me? How couldn't you tell me? What's his name? is he cute? You have to tell me _everything_."

Sarah could feel Ethan's eyes starting at her through the rear view mirror, and suddenly thought of something hilarious, "You know who he is. He came in earlier, remember? Benny."

The car halted, and Hannah who didn't have a seatbelt on, hit the dashboard with a huge thud, "Oh look, we're at you house babe."

She recovered almost immediately and pulled Ethan's face into kiss him deeply, before turning away to look at Sarah, "I am totally calling you later, for all the details. See yah!"

After she was out of the car, and a safe distance away, Ethan looked back at Sarah, motioning for her to sit in the front, "So what's the real reason you don't want to go? Because I know that whole Benny thing is completely bullshit."

She climbed over the seat to the front, and put on her seatbelt, "It's not bullshit. We're going out somewhere."

Ethan scoffed, and smiled crookedly at her. She'd come to hate that smile, there was something so unsettling about it now. It didn't hold its innocence it once had- but instead inspired some secretive knowledge that he only knew.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know Ethan. We haven't decided yet- besides, what's it to you?"

He shrugged, "I just think it's a little odd that you and Erica are sharing dates now. Last I heard she told me she had some type of thing going on with the freak. And I didn't figure him as your type, don't you like pale vampires that sweep you off your feet to venture the world anyway?"

There was a hint of bitterness in his voice that was unmistakable to Sarah, "Since when are you and Erica besties?"

"You're avoiding my question." his smooth façade was quickly disappearing, and instead being replaced with irritability that was woven all over his features. He drove with his eyebrows furrowed as if deep in thought of something that bothered him deeply.

"Look- what is it you really want to talk about, because I think you're just beating around the bush- so just get to it Ethan. What's what you're really trying to say?"

Ethan drove to the side of the road and turned to look at Sarah as he turned off the car, "Why are you back Sarah? What's the real reason?"

Sarah laughed, "Why does it matter? What's into you right now- why are you so…angry?"

As she looked at his features, she could see visible black bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a while, and he kept tapping his left fingers on the steering wheel. At one point, he turned his wrist slightly upward without realizing, and there right on the middle of his wrist were two visible dots that she knew all too well.

"Because we were all fine without you."

She swallowed, realizing finally what that panging she'd felt since she saw him the first night she was back was, "If that's what has you worried- don't be. I'm not asking you to be my friend again" she opened the door, and turned back to look at him, "-And for the record, I didn't ask for a car ride. We both know I can get home faster than you can drive me there."

"Don't." he said sharply- almost warning her not to leave.

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back, "What?

"I'm not done talking to you."

She slammed the door shut again, and crossed her arms, "Then drive as you talk, because I really don't want to be here right now."

"Why are you acing like such a bitch?" Ethan muttered as he turned on the ignition and started driving.

For a moment Sarah was stung by what he said, but then only moments later that hurt was filled by uncontrollable rage, "Did you just call me a bitch? What the hell is wrong with you? You're the one acting as if you're bipolar, you ass."

"Fuck, I'm sorry", he said immediately after her, with a torn expression as he looked on to the road.

They were both quiet for what seemed like a minute, before Sarah spoke up, "What's going on with you? I've been hearing-stuff, and I'm confused. You have fang marks on your wrist, but you aren't a fledgling, and you're certainly not like me. I just don't get what's going on."

"I'm immune."

Sarah reached and turned on the radio to the pop station Hannah had been listening to earlier, but quickly changed it until she heard Metric, she put the volume down so that it wasn't too loud as they spoke, "Immune to what? Being undead?"

"No, the venom in your fangs- it doesn't turn me. No one has been able to yet, and instead of hurting like Jesse's did everyone else's venom doesn't hurt, instead its like-awesome."

She tried wrapping her head around what he'd said, but it didn't make sense to her. How could vampire venom not turn him? Of course it had to, she'd never heard of someone not turning from being bitten.

Ethan spoke up, as he saw her thinking silently, "Come on Sarah, that night Jesse bit me? That would have turn anyone else into a fledgling- regardless of whether or not you tried sucking the poisoned blood out. And remember how you sucked my blood? Later that night, when I was falling asleep, I had the most- spectacular experience. Somehow your venom with Jesse's had mixed into my blood, and created this buzz I had the whole night."

Sarah's chest rose and dropped again, "So- I-turned-for-nothing?"

"It wasn't for nothing. I got a great experience out of it, and if my blood hadn't been poisoned by Jesse's when you sucked it, you would have seen how much you enjoyed it. Maybe if you'd tasted it clean, you wouldn't have left."

At once, what Erica had told her came to her mind, "So let me get this straight, you let other vampires just…bite you? Erica has bitten you?"

Ethan nodded, and sighed, "Yeah."

"But…isn't that dangerous? What if they suck too much? What if they just decide to kill you instead? You're putting yourself at risk. Is it even safe for you? What if it kills you?"

He laughed, and gave her an endearing look. One as if she were a child, "Of course no one would ever want to kill me, then my blood supply would be gone forever. Until you actually taste it yourself, you won't understand just how delicious it is to you. Do it, I know you want to."

She did, and she couldn't hide it. Ever since before she left, his blood had given off an exquisite scent that she hadn't smelled since. The thought of simply sampling what he spoke of was tempting to her. Yet, the idea of drinking his blood so that they could both experience this rush he spoke of, scared her. There was something missing from what he told her, some truth he was only keeping to himself.

And there was his bare neck again. Everything seemed to go to mute in her ears and she only heard the thumping of his heart through his vein. Her mouth salivated with venom and she swallowed trying to will herself to get in control. Ethan held his breath, and it broke her- His heart thumped faster, and her fangs took control of his neck in one-swift-bite.

Ethan gasped and moved his head back, as she sucked on his neck. Her eyes went back and she savored the wonderful taste in her mouth. As she swallowed it there was this rush that started through out her own veins, and gave a jump start to her silent heart.

Her eyes opened wide, and she backed away from him scared, yet with a tiny buzz through out her body. After a few moments her eyes glazed over and she rested on the seat of the car, closing her eyes to enjoy the burst of energy that he'd given her in the bite.

She smiled and turned over to look as he had his eyes closed, breathing shallowly and sighing, "So…what did you think?"

He turned with eyes half opened, and put his fingers over where she had just bitten him, to wipe off some of the blood she'd left.

What his blood had felt like, what he'd tasted like it was too amazing for her to even begin to describe. It was as if he was some type of drug that was perfected in all ways. It suddenly all clicked in Sarah's mind, "_You're_ ambrosia."


	6. Cough Syrup

**Sorry it took so long to update! busy with life. Anywho, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Me, Drink Me<strong>

**Chapter 6**

_Cough Syrup_

"You know, you've been acting strange", Erica muttered while she read her Cosmo. Normally, her saying that wouldn't have bothered Sarah, but ever since she'd bitten Ethan and had understood what all the commotion was about, she didn't know what to do with herself.

His blood was like none other, so delicious that it just made her want it all over again. Her mouth would salivate with venom, and during class she'd find her self drifting back to the night in his car. Most of all, she didn't understand how he was still alive if he'd just randomly given his blood to other vampires.

The thought that she'd pounce on him at the first sight with desire for his godly taste, was what frightened her most of all though.

Sarah licked her lips, and bit her tongue wondering how to ask her what she was wondering without being so obvious, "Hey, Erica? Human blood- is it all-so-good?"

Erica dropped her magazine and turned to her, with a huge smile spread on her face, "You've had some I see, have you? I knew you couldn't live off rodents for ever. It's good. Some are better than others, but the absolute best is when you've met your blood match and soul mate. It's rare, but if you meet both at the same time, it's supposed to be like the heavens singing to you or something. I've met my blood match, but not my blood soul mate."

Sarah swallowed, "So…who was your blood match?"

"You're geek boy turned total hottie", Erica let out. When she saw that she didn't understand, she sighed, "Ethan, duh. His blood is super sweet and gives me a chill." she visibly shivered as she thought about it.

A knot formed at the pit of Sarah's stomach, and she turned away from her friend, back at her homework, not really feeling like reading the rest of Dorian Grey at all.

"So who's blood did you have?" Erica asked, closing her magazine, and stretching like a Cheshire cat.

Her mouth opened for a second as she was about to say Ethan, but something stopped her. She felt guilty just thinking about what she had done, like it was taboo, and not normal at all. It should have been, and it was something that as a vampire should have come completely naturally, but she couldn't shake off the remorseful tinge that the memory held.

In an effort to keep it all hidden, she popped out the first name that came to her mind, "Benny."

Erica rolled her eyes, and smiled as she walked gracefully past Sarah and into the kitchen to get a blood bag from the refrigerator, "Why does that not surprise me? He's such a blood whore. Although, I won't lie, for a second I thought it was Ethan."

Sarah laughed nervously, "Of course not- I haven't really even talked to him."

Her blonde friend poked a hole through the blood bag with a straw, and smiled as she sipped it, "Well would you care to taste some?"

"Th-that's Ethan's?" she gripped the side of her seat tightly with one hand, fighting the urge to run across the room and steal the bag from Erica.

She nodded, and sighed, "If I could only ever have one type of blood for the rest of my limitless life, it would totally be AB negative, and just Ethan's. gosh, who would have thought that I would fall in love with his blood?"

Sarah smiled meekly, and tried her best to get back into her book, but knew now more than ever it would be impossible. Instead, she stood up and walked towards the front door of their apartment, "I'm going to go hunt a squirrel and get some fresh air. I'll see you later."

"Ok, but don't forget we're going shopping later for our Halloween costumes to Ethan's party!' she yelled as Sarah walked out.

Right as she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was confronted with a very upset looking Benny, "Have you been spreading rumors that we're dating?"

"No. it's not a rumor, you're taking me out this Saturday."

For a moment he looked lost, and then Benny laughed, "I don't know who you think you're kidding, or why you assume I'd go out with you, but it's a no."

"Benny, you're right. I'm sorry I told Ethan that I'd go out with you, but I needed an alibi, because Hannah invited me to his party, and I desperately don't want to go." she said it all at once, and jumbled.

His eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms in thought, pondering what she'd just said, "So Ethan thinks you're going on a date with me?"

Sarah nodded, as they both walked down the rest of the stairs, and out the front door of the apartment building, "I'm sorry Benn-"

Right as she was about to apologize for the second time, she ran straight into someone's chest, and looked up to see an equally startled Ethan.

He looked paler in the sun, tired, and little sick too. Still, he wore his letterman's jacket over another fitted black t-shirt, and fitted jeans, it was beginning to be his signature look

. There was a moment when he looked from Sarah to Benny, and frowned, until Sarah spoke up.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" she asked carefully, clutching her binder tightly, while trying to fight off the urge to let her eyes travel to his neck.

Before he had a chance to answer her question, Benny kissed her cheek, and winked at her, "I'll see you Saturday, can't wait for our date."

He walked off without saying a single word to Ethan, and even though Sarah knew they hadn't been friends for a while, she still found the entire ordeal super weird. They had always been friends for as long as she remembered, and felt a little guilty that she was partly to blame for their falling out.

Ethan blinked a few times, and turned to watch Benny walking down the sidewalk before he turned his attention back to Sarah, "So…its true, huh?"

She shrugged, and started walking down the opposite direction, "I told you the night you gave me a ride home that it was, so why are you still questioning me about it? Besides why does it matter? You're not friends with neither Benny nor I, so leave us alone."

"But why Benny? He's three years younger than you are. Nevermind- whatever that's not even what I came here to talk to you about." he had his hands shoved inside his pockets, keeping up with her fast pace, as they crossed the street.

Sarah tried concentrating on looking at the street in front of her, so that her eyes wouldn't go back to the nape of his neck, that he had so willingly provided for her that night. "Ok, so what did you want to bother me about?"

"I've tried calling you ten times since that night, and you haven't answered or returned my calls. I needed to talk to you that night, and right after you had one taste, you left me hanging. Why did you leave? And why did you call me ambrosia?"

He had to know, she knew that, but before she could tell him the truth, Sarah had to find Jesse and figure out the specifics, before she freaked him out with the truth of why she had returned. So she did the next logical thing that came to her mind and shrugged, "I don't know why I said that, but I left because drinking human blood isn't something I do, you know that. Besides, why does it matter? We're not friends, you made that really clear to me."

"Look, you don't have to drink my blood, that's fine- but you have to admit that it was the best feed you've ever had. It was the same for me too. I've had my run of venom over the last few years, but that night in the car- nothing can compare to it.-"

Ethan grabbed Sarah's arm, and pulled her back so that he could step in front of her, and face her, "I need more, please."

"You sound like some type of -closeted venom junkie. It's sort of scary." she mumbled trying to step out of his way to keep walking.

He wouldn't have it though, he merely pulled her back into the place she'd been, and inched his head closer to hers, "Sarah, why won't you admit it?"

"Because it's not the truth. Human blood just isn't the same for me anymore. And to tell you the truth, the last blood I would want if I had to drink human blood would be yours." she didn't mean any of it, but it was the only way to keep him off her back.

When he didn't say anything back, she started walking again. Only this time, she noticed he didn't follow her anymore. There was nothing more that she wanted but to look back to see if he was still rooted to his spot, or to see if he was even still there, but it took all of her self-restraint to keep walking without looking over her shoulder to see just what his reaction to her cold-heartedness had been.

...

"And then I told Emo that if he didn't dress up as Hugh Heffner, I just could not go as a Playboy Bunny, that it would just totally not make sense, you know? And I thought it had been an ingenious idea on my part to pick those two."

Hannah had been complaining for the entire four hours that Sarah had gotten there, about how she'd had a fight with Ethan, and how distraught she was.

And for the first time since she had started working with Hannah, she actually believed that she was sad, due to the fact that she had not ingested any caffeine, and she was wearing sweatpants to work.

Luckily Zach had returned to work after contracting the 'Emo bug' that Ethan got, and was making the Latte's again. That allowed Sarah time to take over Hannah's responsibilities as she cried into her super dirty apron.

A group of local hipster community college theater students came in a group, and bombarded them all with their orders of soy decaf lattes. And as she was new to their registers, Sarah tried asking Hannah for help, but the only thing that would come out of her were mumbled grunts, and the occasional pained calls for 'Emo'.

It was beginning to annoy her that even when she was at work, where no thought of Ethan should have interrupted her, there was still someone who kept bringing him up.

In between a cry for Ethan, Zach dramatically threw a blender into the sink and turned to a now hysterical Hannah, "Cut your bitching Hannah, there's kids in Somalia without any venom to drink, and you're here crying because you're boyfriend won't be dress up as some old pedo? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zach's outburst only made Hannah's cries explode even more, and after a few minutes she was on the floor pounding the tiles with her hands balled up into fists.

Sarah wasn't sure what to do anymore, she looked up to Zach, but he only rolled his eyes, and continued with his Soy latte making, while Hannah made a spectacle of herself in front of all the customers.

Luckily Sarah was pretty sure she'd been the only one to catch Zach talking about Venom. It didn't surprise her in the least, she had already suspected from the moment she met him that he had something to do with the new blood slash venom hobby that had erupted when she left. There was still certain things about the whole ordeal that she didn't really understand, but thought best to leave it alone for the time being.

When all the hipster kids had moved out of the way for the other customers waiting in line, Sarah spotted Ethan making his way to the counter.

She couldn't help at roll her eyes, and then sighed, "What do you want?"

He gave her a coy smile, "Believe it or not I'm not here to see you. I need to speak to Zach…alone."

Zach wiped his hands on his apron and nodded his head towards the side where the employee door to the back was. Ethan conspicuously followed him, but not before winking at Sarah as he made his way back.

She couldn't be sure, but she had an inkling of what was going on, and now more than ever, she knew she had to get to bottom of it.

...

"When I said I wanted you to take me out on a date, it was specifically so that I wouldn't have to attend this stupid party!" Sarah fumed, as she walked into the Morgan estate, with Benny in hand dressed up as count Dracula as some cruel joke.

Sarah knew that she should have figured where he was taking her the night before, when he called up and told her to dress like royalty. Somehow she'd convinced herself that Benny was just being Benny and that he was going to take her to some medieval restaurant that had a miniature golf course- if such a thing existed.

Nevertheless they walked in surveying the rest of the population of the local community college and White Chapel High students. It was a strange mix, then again everything about the town had changed since she had last been there.

"You never told me that. Besides its supposed to be awesome-"

"Wait I thought you hated Ethan? So why would you want to come anyway?" she asked looking around for any familiar faces.

She spotted Rory flirting with what must have been a freshman, and Zach from Lotta Latte who's eyes looked glazed as he followed a random girl up the stairs.

When she turned back to talk to Benny, he was gone, and Sarah growled, making a mental note to symbolically kill him when she found him. Didn't he know it was rude to leave his date alone?

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

A cold chill went up her spine as she heard his icy voice behind her. Sarah swallowed and turned around slowly.

"Jesse."


	7. Parachute

**Breathe Me / Drink Me  
>Chapter 7<br>Parachutes**

Sarah stood frozen in the middle of the Morgans' living room, while everything around her continued to go on. Jesse stood a mere five feet away, smiling devilishly, with a chilling twinkle in his undead eyes that sent Her goosebumps.

"What's wrong babe? You look as though you've seen a ghost." His words lingered in her head for a few moments echoing, marinating for a while.

She cleared her thought, pretending to go through human motions, things that her body no longer required of her, "You left me in Cairo. Not even a note to say good he, how do you expect that I should react?"

A noise broke her attention from Jesse, and she turned towards the stairs to Ethan stumbling up them, with his arm wrapped around the shoulder of some random redhead, while Hannah watched from the bottom of the stairs with horror. Sarah's heart went out to her for a moment, before she diverted her attention back to Jesse.

Who had also had his head turned, but looked back at Sarah letting his pearly fangs protrude, " Sorry babe, I'd love to stay and continue our reunion, but dinner awaits me."

She scowled, "You owe me an explanation Jesse, sooner or later."

But be was gone, and she stood stung by his complete disregard to her feelings, even as fake as they may have been. She wanted to find out what it was that he was back in White Chapel for, and stop him before he could finish whatever sinister plans he had.

Sarah was at a loss if what to do, console Hannah who looked completely crushed by the sight of Ethan walking up to his room, or to warn him that he was about to be dinner to the girl he was escorting to his room.

She really wanted to let him be, but a small part inside her knew she couldn't let that happen. Within a mere five seconds she has rushed up to his bedroom, and was standing by his bed as she watched two girls feeding off of him, while Jesse watched at the end of his bed.

Meanwhile, Ethan laid with his eyes only opening for a moment at times, breathing shallowly as they fed from his jugular, and his forarm.

"What the hell is going on!" She yelled at Jesse, as she clawed them off of his comatose looking body.

He seemed unmoved by her question, but only fixated as blood oozed down Ethan's neck.

Sarah became a statue as she listened to the thump of his heart pumping more blood through his veins. She could smell the sweet scent that seeped out of his body, it caused her fangs to slowly protrude.

Everything from the night in his car came back to her, and her head became light with the memory of feeling her self sink into his soft milky skin.

She swallowed back some venom, and looked towards Jesse who smiled at Sarah, "Take him, it's natural to want him Sarah, it's you're birth right. We can share him together and we will rule when the prism falls, and it will forever be night."

She shouldn't have been conflicted by what he said, but the blood was distorting her thoughts. All she could do was picture her fangs in Ethan's neck, taking in his sweet nectar that made her skin prickle with its godlike taste.

In between all the commotion, sirens went off outside, and Sarah could hear shrieks coming from downstairs, which were drunk teenagers running in whichever direction, attempting not to get caught.

Jesse and the two vampire girls looked at each other and immediately fled into the sky without a mere goodbye. Jesse only left a single note in Sarah's head repeating what he had last said, over and over again.

On the bed, Ethan continued to breath shallowly but looked up to Sarah, smiling foolishly, "I think they busted the party."

"You need to get up, we have to get out of here Ethan. You're going to be in huge trouble, especially with how wasted you are."

He laughed as he struggled to stand up, and by default knocked into his iPod home, causing it to turn on, with music blasting.

Ethan broke into a fit of giggling, and Sarah bit her lip hearing the loud thumps coming up the stairs.

She knew she'd regret this, but it was that or get caught redhanded with Ethan in his bedroom. So she wrapped her arms around him and they flew into the sky.

It was odd that it was October, yet there were no clouds in the sky, all the stars stood out in their glory, as she flew by them further and further away from his house.

"This is amazing, I feel like its a dream."

Next to her Ethan's eyes surveyed the night in pure amazement of the moment, but also still closing them occasionally, which told her the venom hadn't completely left his bloodstream yet.

Something happened out of nowhere, something so strange it frightened her. Ethan's lips landed on her neck, planting sloppy ticklish kisses on her. The kiss spread through out her skin like a virus, leaving behind a tingling sensation, and a warm glow.

That was the moment she felt it, a thump in her chest, and the next moment they were falling in midair, as the nights crisp air began shooting them downward.

Sarah screamed wondering why it was happening, she gripped Ethan and turned them around so she was underneath them as they got closer to the ground and braced herself for the impact.

What they met surprised her, because it wasn't the cold hard cement, but a wave of water that greeted them with a soft landing.

Ethan stared as her as they became submerged into a pool, and Sarah got the feeling of what he was going to try and do, but for many reasons she couldn't let happen.

All of her concentration went back into her thoughts and before he could go through with his intention, she shot them out of the water and back on to the grass next to the pool.

Ethan immediately coughed up water and sat up panting, while she was already on her feet staying in control.

They locked eyes, but neither of them said anything. There was something vibrating in the air that felt different, like an uncharted territory daring her to let it in.

Two of her fingers found their way to that to where Ethan had kissed her, and it surprised her to find that the spot was still warm.

[-]

As they walked into her apartment, Sarah almost regretted doing so. Erica was on Benny's lap- who was still wearing his vampire costume, whispering something into his ear as he laughed.

Behind her, Ethan slammed the door shut, which caught the attention of both Benny and Erica.

"Holyshit, what happened to you two?" Erica laughed, jumping up from her spot, which caused Benny to put a pillow over his lap a little to hide something that was a little too conspicuous.

Ethan yawned, and bumped into the wall, "Where's your room?"

"Down the hall and to the left", she pointed semi annoyed.

He didn't wait for anything else, and swiftly left them, to go to her room. When he had shut the door, she looked back at them and sighed.

"Ok, one I don't want to know what you were doing, two something strange happened, oh- well make that a few things. This has been a really weird night." She exasperated falling into the love seat next to the couch.

"What's Ethan doing here? How about we start with that? I thought you guys mutually hated each other?" Erica asked as she grabbed a blood bag from the frig, and started sipping it through a straw.

Sarah began telling him of what had happened with Jesse first and how she'd caught him and the two girls draining his blood.

"Apart from Jesse being there, that doesn't surprise me, he's always doing that shit. From what I hear anyway." Benny chimed in, still red from his early escapades with Erica.

"I don't get it, why is he so into this? It blows my mind."

Erica laughed, " don't you get it? He's like a little blood whore-"

Benny shook his head.

"I think It's more than that, I think he's addicted. I was studying a vile of venom that I got as a 'sample', and found that it has endorphins similar to what's found in any opiate drug. However these aren't just any endorphins, but they seemed to be coded to certain people, if you get the wrong venom type that isn't compatible with your blood type, it turns you into a vampire. However, Ethan seems to be an exception, because he can take anyones venom. With everyone else though, you have to have a compatible match, if you are compatible, it releases analgesic endorphins into your blood stream to your body, very similar morphine, heroin- anything opiate based."

From Sarah's utterly confused expression, Benny sighed, "Venom makes you high!"

She looked down at the ground, concentrating on one spot on the hardwood floor, "there's something else I didn't tell you guys, when I was in Ethan's room and Jesse was there, he mentioned something about we will rule when the prism falls, and it will forever be night. Does that mean anything?"

He shook his head and stood up, "No, but I can ask Grandma Evelyn. She might know? Anyway this evening has been eventful enough."

Benny walked up to Erica and kissed her had, winking at her, "I'll see you later."

[-]

Sarah turned the door to her room slowly, hoping to find Ethan fast asleep on her bed, Maybe even snoring, so that she wouldn't have to do any more talking or thinking. Instead he was sitting outside her sliding door on her balcony, smoking a cigarette.

He turned to look up at her as she opened the door an sat down next to him, "Since when do you smoke?"

It seemed like the effects of the venom had started to wear off, and he was sobering up, "I don't really remember, a while now I guess. I'm in deep shit when my parents get home."

Looking away from Ethan and out into the night, Sarah nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure what else to say, other than nod her head. Scratch that, she could say many things, ask many questions, but she didn't think she was ready for the answers, nor did she want to know either.

For a while they stayed like that, silent, and only interrupted by the occasional bird, cricket or any random noise that happens in darkness. Then, Ethan put out his cigarette and put a hand through his hair, "I should go, I left my cell l at my house."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Why don't you go to Hannah's instead? I'm sure she wants to see you anyway...Emo."

Ethan rolled his eyes, but shook his head, "I can't. She's always taking care of me, I feel like I just use her. I'm such a jerk to her sometimes, and she puts up with all of it. Mostly because she only has half a brain, and doesn't know any better, but she's too nice."

"Wow, you're boyfriend of the year, saying your girlfriend only has half a brain." She stood up, starting to regret she had even helped him in the first place, and began to walk into her room, falling on her fluffy white stripped duvet.

Ethan followed her in, "No I'm serious, she only has half a brain. Benny and I were playing around one day in chemistry and made a concoction than sucked part of her brain into a jar. We've never been able to place it back in."

Sarah nodded, "That explains a lot- a lot."

Ethan laughed, and plopped down next to Sarah on her bed, and let his back fall down on to her duvet.

There under the light, she could see all of the tiny scars left behind by fangs trailing his arms only visible to vampires. Then she noticed something even more disturbing, there were pinpricks , like needle marks every few inches.

"If you have something to say, just say it", he said, folding his forearm up, and sitting up in his bed.

For a moment she thought about asking him why he was doing it all, and then something that Jesse had said earlier popped into her head, "Do you know anything about a 'prism'? What it is? Or anything? I think that's what Jesse's here for."

Ethan shook his head, "No. But how do you know he's here for a so called prism?"

"Earlier tonight he was in your room, and he told me that 'we will rule when the prism falls, and it will forever be night' I've been trying to figure out what he meant, but I have no idea."

Ethan shook his head, "No but I can ask around."

Still dressed in her royalty dress, Sarah began to feel her eyes get heavy, and she laid down feeling the comfort of her bed greet her, "I'm going to figure it all out, I'm going to stop Jesse."

And after a long night, sleep won over, and she was unaware of anything else around her.


	8. Ride

**Now before you guys read the next chapter, which I'm super excited about, because I feel like we're finally getting somewhere!...I have a challenge to whoever wants to explore it.**

**As I may have mentioned before, each chapter I've written has been titled by the song I was listening to while I was writing. Whoever can guess all of the songs, and by which artist it's by, will get to pick 5 random words that I will incorporate into one of the following chapters (not the next one, but perhaps the one that follows the next one.) just feel free to ad your guesses & words in your review following this chapter.**

**why am I having this challenge you might ask? Well...why not? I just like to keep things interesting. I will understand if no one wants to take the challenge, I have a very eclectic style of music that inspires me to write. Here's hoping you guys will participate! **

**And lastly, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Me, Drink Me<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 8<strong>  
><em>Ride<em>

Before Sarah opened her eyes in the morning, she could hear a melody of different things happening all at once. It was like a sonnet playing beautifully in her room. She could feel the warmth of the sun glow through the blinds, softly tickling her skin.

There was a breeze flying through her hair, that made it sway across her forehead. She could hear the shower on, in the bathroom that was adjacent to her room, which led her to believe that the door was ajar since the noise of tiny droplets hitting the floor was loud and distinctive.

Slowly, her eyelids rose just a hair, to let in a view that she most certainly was not expecting.

There, in all his glory, stood Ethan, facing the shower head as droplets of hot steaming water landed on his creamy skin.

If there was any air in Sarah's lungs, it had all been sucked out, and slowly her head was becoming light from staring at him as he took a shower completely exposed.

She felt her face flush, and for a moment she could have sworn that her stone cold, dead heart had actually began to beat.

It was utterly un-paranormal for that to occur, deranged and out of the realm of possibility because she was eternally damned. Yet it had been a feeling that only an undead teenage girl could have experienced.

She swallowed what was saliva instead if venom a couple times, and really tried to stand up or avert her eyes away from what she shouldn't have been looking at, but it became increasingly impossible as he spread soap across his chest, and began to clean himself with his head tilted back and his eyes closed, in a way that screamed sensuality past anything she could ascertain.

The whole time, she realized that her vinyl player was on, and playing 'brown-eyed girl'. It all felt like some type of over the top joke that the universe was playing on her. Who else would wake up to such a perfectly arranged performance in their room?

Somehow she tripped over her duvet and landed on the floor, face down in a thud, which was near to impossible considering her current state of being, it was hardly a fact that the undead were clumsy. Sarah knew even Rory as awkward as he may have been, would never trip. So what was the ultimate variable that was causing the bipolar behavior in her body?

She sat down on the floor in an Indian style, with her legs crossed, as she massaged her knee that had bruised itself upon the landing on the hardwood floor.

her mind had been so wrapped up in her body's peculiar behavior that she had missed the fact that the water had turned off in the bathroom, and only came to when she noticed a pair of pale looking legs in front of her.

Her eyes slowly made their way up, taking in all the details of the size 9-10 male feet, perfectly manicured toes that seemed to go hand in hand with his lean yet muscular calfs, which she was positive he moisturized considering their near to perfect looking state.

As her eyes kept their steady way up his torso, which was covered by one of her white towels, they came to a slight stopping point when they hit his lean, toned stomach with just a hint of abs forming. She was surprised to see the shape of a tattoo right over his heart, but could form the shape fast enough before she swallowed and finally met his eyes.

Ethan's eyes looked not amused but curious, and a tiny smirk spread on his lips, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I-uh...I fell." She quickly stood up, clearing her throat and put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I see you're getting comfortable."

Ethan gave a singular laugh, "Well you gave me no choice after your less than on point flying skills last night. I woke up with dirt in my hair, and other places."

He smiled and walked to the other side of the bed, where he grabbed his briefs, and slowly started dropping the towel-

On queue Sarah turned around, "Ok, well-look, stay as long as you need. I need to go- do some errands, I mean- run... run some errands."

The lie would have been full proof, was it not for the fact that she rushed out of the room still wearing her costume from the night before, however she wouldn't realize that until she was out of her apartment and two blocks away.

[-]

All of the irregular events that had taken place over the past three weeks that she had been back in White Chapel, had led her to the only person who she'd knew would be able to shed some light on what was progressing.

Evelyn Weir.

Although, upon her first day back in the town, when Sarah had initially visited her, she had been less than forthcoming with any information about what was occurring in the town, Sarah believed that it was now time to finally coax some truth out of her.

Her knocks on the wooden door were a bit frantic, but there was so many things running through her scrambled mind that she didn't really care.

Inside she heard the creaking that the Victorian hardwood floors made, as footsteps made their way to the front door. The person stopped momentarily to look through the peephole, then took a moment before opening the door.

Grandma Weir smiled at Sarah at first, but then her expression turned to horror, when she saw Sarah's panting an current state.

"Dear, you're panting- vampires don't do that. What's the matter?"

Sarah swallowed, "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. Everything is fucked up- uh sorry, messed up. Can I come in please?"

Grandma Weir nodded, and moved out of the way to let Sarah in, who began pacing in the living room with no intention of stopping.

"I came back because I was worried Jesse was planning on doing something bad again, like raising the dead, you know? And then I find that Ethan's a blood lord who deals to all the local high school and community college kids, in return for their blood to give back to vampires. Not only that, but that he's the exact person that Jesse called ambrosia and the very reason he came back. Because Ethan has this bizarre ability to get bit by any vampire now and not turn into one himself. And then Jesse goes and tells me that we will rule when the prism falls, and it forever will be night, whatever that is. An on top of it all, last night I was flying with Ethan in my arms and in the middle of it I simply just loose my ability to fly, and we fall into a pool, and the craziest part of all of it is I could have sworn that my heart started beating."

Sarah took a breath and looked up at Mrs Weir, "I think I might be suffering from a nervous breakdown."

Grandma Weir stayed silent, and frowned, eventually letting out a sigh, "Sarah, are you certain that Jesse said 'Prism', could it had been anything else? Did he mention anything about it, other than the word?"

Sarah shook her head, and placed her hands on her knees, exhausted by everything.

"What is a prism? I don't get any of it."

The old woman started pacing faster than Sarah usually saw her move, and she followed her down into the basement that doubled as her lair. She stopped at a bookcase and lightly tapped her fingers along the spines of the books until she found the one she was looking for. It was a very thick black leather bound book with gold writing on the cover, and a geometric looking shape that Sarah didn't get a chance to really examine, since Grandma Weir was quick to open it.

She ran her hands through the thick gold trimmed pages, until it seemed that she found what she had been searching for.

"I was afraid this may have been it, I just never believed it could be true."

Sarah frowned, "What could be true?"

Grandma Weir looked up at Sarah, "The tale of the Prism, which brings the end of day on earth, is a folk tale even in the supernatural world. Which is why no one really knows too much about it. The tale goes like this... Ah here it is- And it has been foreseen that the tainted soulless hand will grasp the prism from its haven to bring forth the end of day, so that the undead may rule upon earth and cast down the living souls into eternal darkness. In the darkness of it all a single pure beating heart will- um. Hm, there was another page here", Grandma Weir scratched her head.

"That's strange I don't remember tearing it out."

Sarah had been holding her nonexistent breath, waiting on edge for the rest, "Well, don't you have another book? Do you not know the end? What about the beating heart? How could that little paragraph be all you have on it? Gran we google it?"

"I'm sure there was more Dear, I just seem to have misplaced it. As for me knowing the tale, it's just one short folk tale told in the book of Ambiva, who was believed to be a seer a millennia ago. Sarah, the tale of the Prism is believed just to be a tale, nothing more. The probability of this being real is very unlikely."

Sarah sighed in exasperation, "The thing is, Jesse has a pretty good track record of trying to end the world, so I'm betting that this whole Prism thing is probably true, no offense."

The old lady wearing a purple scarf, raised her shoulders and shook her head then nodded it, "You children have a habit of getting into trouble. In my day we never started an apocalypse, I swear this generation will be the end of the world."

That was less than comforting to Sarah, who remembered the other reason she was there, "What do you think about my heart beating, and me suddenly falling out of the sky while flying?"

"I was thinking about that. It could be a couple things actually. For instance, what was your blood intake that day? It's been known that if you hadn't drank blood or were bloodthirsty you could have been weak, which would explain you falling out of the sky, especially if you were carrying Ethan. I wouldn't worry too much about it, but I'll look into it further and see if I come up with anything different. In the meantime I would suggest you properly feed, it's been known that some vampires will loose grasp of their emotions if they do not consume enough blood."

Sarah bit her lip, "I just feel so bad drinking human blood. I wish bunnies and mice were enough."

"I am working on a blood substitute that you can try. To be honest I'm surprised Benny hasn't told you about it, he's given samples to his two blond friends Rory an that girl Erica, I believe is her name?"

Sarah's eyebrows shot up, "Oh is that so? That's interesting. Thank you Mrs Weir for having me, and I appreciate all the information, I'm sorry I just burst in."

"Oh it's ok dear, I have Benny as a grandchild, overreaction is quite normal for me. But I really suggest you feed, I can see that you're weak."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go get some rest. But before I go, is there any way to find out the rest of the Prism story?"

"Perhaps I can get my second cousin to send me a copy from Transylvania. The lore is much more popular there as you may imagine. I will have Benny let you know as soon as I speak with her."

Sarah nodded, and said her goodbyes to Grandma Weir.

[-]

When she was in front of their porch, she let out a deep breath, because for the first time in a long time she felt like she had a tiny grasp on all the uncertainty that surrounded her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then felt the rays of the sun through the heavy clouds prickling her skin, and quickly found shade under a tree on the side of the Morgans' house.

Through an open window, she could see that Ethan's parents had come back early from their weekend away, and that they were yelling at him, as he sat down on their couch, not saying anything back but only staring into mid air.

She had to make an effort, but was able to tune her heightened hearing, so she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"This is unbelievable, your behavior is so out of character for you Ethan...Not to mention all the extensive damage on your moms priceless vases from Kenya and New Guinea...do you have anything to say for yourself? Anything about all the alcohol that was found all over the house, the lingering smell of marijuana left in the house? Or about your whereabouts last night?"

Ethan let out a tiny sigh and looked down, "I slept over at Rory's."

Sarah frowned, why had he lied?

"Well you better believe that we will be calling his parents. As for you, what is with you Ethan? How can I be sure that this wont happen again? Your mother and I have conferences coming up this month. And I certainly do not feel comfortable leaving you and your sister unsupervised while we're away. I'm sorry son, but you've left us no choice, we're hiring a babysitter."

Ethan's head shot up, "Dad, you can't be serious? I'm seventeen, I don't need a babysitter. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It's too late for apologies, you should have thought about the consequences before having a party. You're grounded, no car privileges, no seeing Hannah, no leaving the house unless its for school until the end of the year."

Ethan's rage had risen, and he stood up, "This is bullshit! It was just a party!"

"That's enough Ethan. No phone privileges either, you will be spending a lot of your time in your room young man, think about what you've done."

From where she was standing, Sarah smiled widely. Sure, she felt a little bad for Ethan,but secretly she hoped that this would put an end to Lotta Latte.


	9. The Funeral

**Breathe Me/ Drink Me  
>Chapter 9<strong>  
><em>The Funeral<em>

There were tiny movements in Sarah's belly that could only be defined as anticipation to what lay ahead for her that day, because she had managed to get her babysitting job back at the Morgans'.

Ethan had been in school when she'd stopped by to see his parents, and therefore she hadn't seen what his reaction would be to her being back there.

However, she presumed that it could go either way, like tossing a coin into midair. She would simply have to wait and see later that evening, when she arrived to assume her babysitting job responsibilities.

She sipped on a bag of blood substitute that Benny had brought by for her, nervously.

From where Benny and Erica were seated in the living room, they could see her fidgeting her legs, "You should just tell him."

Sarah looked up to Erica, and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"That you have a crush on Ethan. It's toats obvious. He told me what happened the other day in your room", Erica smiled and winked at Sarah.

If Sarah was still human, she was sure she would have been completely red at that moment, and for that fact, was thankful that she was undead.

It took a few seconds, but Benny jumped in, "Woah, what happened in your room?"

As always, Sarah found herself cornered and denying any truth to what she felt, "Nothing, just Ethan slept over and I woke up while he was taking a shower. It's a long story, and nothing happened."

Erica scoffed, "Oh stop it, there is so much sexual frustration oozing out of the both of you. It would do you some good to get laid anyway, you're so tense all the time. Trust me, sex with a human is so much more enjoyable than with another vampire. There's no competition on who can perform better, because we obviously can."

Benny who had been nodding his head to what Erica said, suddenly realized what she'd said and turned to frown at her.

"Life isn't just about standing by and getting a kick out of doing stupid stuff Erica", she muttered annoyed at her.

Erica sighed and stood up to grab another blood bag, shrugging her shoulders, "All I'm saying is that you need to chill out. Saving the world doesn't always have to fall on your shoulders. Have some fun."

"Jesse has something big planned, and I'm trying to stop him from ruining your precious world, so I would appreciate if you could just back the fuck up, ok?" Snapped Sarah plopping up from the bar stool, and flung her bag, so that it landed into the metal garbage container.

She grabbed her purse with flare and had a kick to her step as she walked out in her white hi-top chucks, boyfriend denim jeans, and a white v-neck t-shirt.

[-]

Her walk to the Morgans' home helped to control the rage she felt at Erica and everyone else in the town. They all seemed too complacent to what was occurring. None of them seemed remotely interested in her theories, and even Benny's grandmother thought it was all just some folk tale.

She agreed with Erica that the responsibility shouldn't be solely on her shoulders, but if not her, then who would stop Jesse?

Before the answer would have been the duo of Ethan and Benny, but now they were so different. Benny, while he was still a spell master, was content just to spend his life gaming, or sleeping with Erica. And Ethan, was just another person entirely, it was as if he were possessed.

No, it all did really fall on her for the time being, until she could get the help of others to stop her psycho ex-boyfriend from trying to ruin the world once again.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts, and pacing so fast that her six block walk had come to an end pretty quickly, as she found herself on the porch of Ethan's house.

Before she walked up the perfectly placed cement steps, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, then quickly walked up and rang the doorbell.

Music was blasting from the second floor, which she knew was coming from Ethan's room, and his dad was attempting to yell over the music.

Within a few seconds the door opened to expose a worn, and stressed looking Samantha Morgan, Ethan's mom.

She smiled tiredly at Sarah, "Thank goodness you're early. We were, uh called to leave early to the conference upstate. Is that ok?"

"Of course, of course." Sarah nodded her head eagerly. The sooner they were gone, the sooner she'd be able to start questioning with Ethan. She figured if she could gather as much information regarding the prism as possible, then maybe she'd have a chance.

"Oh where are my manners, come in Sarah." She moved aside, to let Sarah in.

By now Ethan's father had rushed upstairs and the music had since then turned off, only to hear whispered arguing, followed by footsteps making their way down the stairs.

When they both turned as they came down the staircase, Ethan looked completely bothered, until his eyes fell on Sarah. Hi expression instantly softened, and he stopped in his tracks, "She's Jane's babysitter?"

"The only one we trust to control the both of you while we're away. Now, the same rules apply while we're away, and Sarah is aware of all of them, so don't try and pull anything because she will inform us of any misbehavior when we get back. Is that understood?" Warned his father.

Ethan numbly nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Sarah.

[-]

As soon as Ethan's parents car had left the driveway, Ethan stood up from the couch and began rummaging through the drawers in his father's office.

Sarah tentatively followed him and frowned, "What are you looking for?"

He looked up, and stopped but only for a moment, "My car keys."

She knew before coming to his house that he would try and pull something along those lines, which was why she had come prepared just in case.

"You aren't allowed to leave, remember?" She commented innocently, with both hands behind her back.

He cursed when he found the spare and smiled devilishly at Sarah, like Jesse would, "Come on Sar, lets not do this. If my parents call, just tell them I'm sleeping or something, or that I'm super pissed and won't leave my room."

Ethan laughed off the explanation, and grabbed a grey cardigan on his way to the front door.

Sarah sighed, but didn't say anything, just watched as he winked at her, opened the door and went to take a step outside, only to be flung back in by some type of energy.

Ethan's expression was priceless as he looked from the door to Sarah, "What the hell was that?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, while walking to close the door, "Well, see I had a feeling you were going to try and pull something like this. So I asked Benny's grandmother to put a charm on the house so you wouldn't be able to leave it."

He stood up, and she could tell that his rage from earlier was returning, "What the hell Sarah? You can't keep me locked up!"

"Why are you even complaining, you aren't allowed to leave the house anyway. It's for your own good, besides you've been messing around with people you shouldn't be even associating with."

He scoffed, and fell against the hallway wall, "You're being insane right now. What makes you think I'll listen to anything you tell me to do? You're not my parent, you're not my friend, you are _nothing_ to me."

It would have been a lie if she didn't admit that what he said had stung a little, but she swallowed and stood her ground, "That may be, but we still have a lot to talk about. And we will talk...look, we can still make the best of it, you can even invite Hannah over? Jane and I can go get ice cream or something to give you guys alone time."

"Hannah broke up with me." He muttered, seeming completely unaffected by it.

Sarah felt a jolt in her stomach, and she associated it with hunger, "Gosh, I'm sorry Ethan. Can I ask why?"

"She thought I was cheating on her, but I never did." He let out, running a hand through his hair and shrugging with indifference.

Sarah bit her lip, wondering why it was so hard to word her emotions to Ethan. She'd never had a problem communicating with anyone, even Jesse- when they were off exploring the world, pretending to be a couple in bliss.

But what came out of her mouth wasn't what she meant to say at all, "Really? Not once?"

He began making his way up the stairs of the house, apparently reasoned to the fact that he would not be leaving his house. He shook his head, "No, is that really so hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes. I've seen you with girls Ethan, you even let me suck your blood."

Ethan turned abruptly and put his finger over her lips, took her arm roughly, and pulled her inside his bedroom, then closed the door.

"I don't need my little sister hearing all that talk about blood dealing. And anyway, all that's different, it's me running a business, it's nothing sexual."

Sarah shook her head, "I think it's really personal."

He shrugged his shoulders again, grabbing his pack of smokes from under his mattress, and opened the window, "I guess it's all personal opinion, and besides, it doesn't matter anymore. It's kind of refreshing being able to do whatever I want now."

Sarah took his cigarette that he held in his hand, and the entire pack and threw them out the window, faster than he could respond.

Ethan looked at her, out the window, then back at her in horror, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm whipping everyone back into shape, starting with you. You're completely different from that sweet guy I knew before. I want him back Ethan- I need him back", she almost choked on her last word, but was committed not to let any emotion slip through her cold exterior.

For a few seconds he stood up, looking down at her, and she returned that hard cold look he gave her, so he'd know she wasn't about to back down. But ultimately he shook his head slowly, speaking normally to her for once, "You can't change people into who you want them to be. I've changed, you need to get used to that Sarah...you were gone a long time."

She swallowed, almost giving in, but just as he was, she could be stubborn as well, "I refuse to believe that. This can't be you, be-because if it is-" she couldn't help her voice crack, "If it is, then we're all screwed. I can't save the world on my own Ethan, I need your help."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "The world will come to its death on its own, we all have an expiration date, so why worry about it?"

"Because if I can stop it, I will. Look, just hear me out", she pleaded.

Ethan sat on his desk chair, and swiveled it around to face her, "Fine, go."

She took a deep breath and began from the beginning, of her leaving White Chapel to protect them all. To her returning only because Jesse had abandoned her, and she'd followed his trail back to their hometown. Sarah divulged all the information she had been able to gather, including her theory about him being ambrosia, and somehow having a part in all of it. Only leaving out the details of her own experience.

He seemed mildly intrigued by her story, and nodded, focusing his eyes on a spot on his carpet, then looked up at her, "I need some venom."

Sarah rolled her eyes in annoyance, shook her head, and sat down on his bed, "Can you please focus for a moment? Forget venom, forget blood, this is important. I can't believe for a moment I thought I was actually getting through to you."

"I will focus if you give me some, I can tell you're thirsty anyway," he rolled up his shirt sleeve,"Its ok Sarah."

She shook her head, "No. Did you find out from any of your Vampire friends of what a 'Prism' is? Or any information of it at all?"

"Just that its some doomsday myth. No one really knows too much about it, they all think its some wives tale. Come on Sarah, please?" He asked tilting his neck to the side to reveal his jugular.

She swallowed, because she could hear the pumping in his veins, his blood beating faster, on purpose to tease her. And for a moment she considered it, because he was right, she was always thirsty, always hungry for blood.

But something made her snap back, and remember everything that was at stake. She couldn't give in, when she finally felt that she was starting to make progress with it all.

"Stop it! You seriously need help Ethan. I feel like you're trying to seduce me, or selling yourself to me, so you can get your fix, it's such a turn off."

He cocked his head to the other side, and looked at her with a whimsical expression, "So you otherwise, want to be turned on by me?"

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but let out only make believe air, and a tiny puffing noise.

Ethan leaned bak on his swivel chair, "Huh, that's interesting."

Sarah snapped out of her daze and adamantly shook her head, "I know we look the same age now, but you're still three years younger than me, and it's just too-gross. I don't like you like that."

Ethan who obviously wasn't convinced, shrugged yet again, "I don't believe you."

This angered Sarah beyond a point which she could explain, "Ethan, I see you as that geeky teenager from three years ago, I don't like you."

"Well, then make me believe you. Kiss me", he said with a smirk developing on his lips, exposing his pearly white teeth.

Sarah stood up from his bed, and silently walked towards his chair, to Ethan's complete surprise. She stood directly in front of him, and placed one knee on the side of his chair, as if she was going to straddle him.

His eyes grew, amazed that she was going to go through with it, without much of a fight, she began closing in slowly, and Ethan closed his eyes too, waiting for her lips to meet his.

Instead, he felt the sting over hand slapping his face with her vampire force. Followed by her pushing his chair away in disgust.

Sarah stood in the middle of the room, starring daggers at him, as she crossed her arms, "You know what Ethan? You were right, you're not the same person anymore. And I was so stupid to think that I could get that friend I had back. All you are is a filthy guy like the rest of them."

Ethan sat, frozen in his chair, watching as Sarah walked out of his room and slammed the door.

[-]

On the other side of the door, Sarah let herself fall against the door for a second, a little conflicted by what she had done.

She stared down at her shoes, realizing one of the laces was undone, and had grass stains on them, remnants of what had occurred the night of the party at his house.

It was strange how she had to purposely  
>try and distract her mind, so that weird chest pain wouldn't ail her. It was a peculiar feeling that tired within her when she would argue with Ethan. She reasoned, that it was most likely due to his stubbornness, and unwilling except acne of seeing things we way.<p>

Sarah heard his footsteps as he stood up from his chair, his hitched breathing, and how he was slowly making his was towards his bedroom door.

The idea of him catching her standing up against the other side of the wall seemed like a horrible idea. What to say to him after her outburst was still unclear to her, so she rushed downstairs feeling the inexplicable need for fresh air in that precise moment, only to find that as she tried to rush out the front door, she too was bounced back in by the enchantment that had been placed over the house.


	10. Title and Registration

**Breathe Me/ Drink Me  
>Chapter 10<strong>  
><em>Title and Registration<em>

_Every time, the scene played itself over and over again, as if on some type of loop._

_She'd be laying down in a thin blush satin dress, on the grass, looking up into the star filled night sky._

_As she sat up to look around, she'd find herself in an abandoned field, with only the trees and the sounds of the night to keep her company. In the middle of this, while standing up, the presence of someone behind her would be unequivocal._

_The girl in the satin gown, would turn, and that's when she'd see him, standing there slowly making his way to her, with sunken eyes, pale skin, a line of blood on his lips with a trail of bodies behind him. His face was always out of focus, but he always felt so familiar, like she'd known him a lifetime before._

_He was always shirtless, and she found his body's pale exterior frightening._

_Though she knew the danger, her body stood rooted to the ground, only to feel it being pulled towards him like two sides of an attracting magnet._

_His ice cold touch, a contrast to her warm body would envelope her waist, and pull her chest up against his, making her breath hitch with much anticipation._

_Instinctively, the girl's head would tilt to the side, and his lips would touch the warm nape of her neck. The bite would happen, immediately feeling all her limbs become jello, she'd submit to his will, over and over, feeling the call of death near._

_That was always the moment Sarah would wake up, panting and feeling conflicted, uneasy and ashamed of what she was dreaming._

_This time was different, this time she felt the bite, she gave in, and he pulled back, tilting his head back savoring the blood, and then slowly looked down at her, and she saw his face as clear as daylight._

_Ethan._

Sarah jolted awake to find him looking over her, with a smirk.

He laughed, "You were moaning, what were you dreaming about?"

He extended his hand to help her up from the ground, while she rubbed her eyes and took in the room around her.

Sarah had been laying down on the floor in front of the Morgan's front door.

Evelyn Weir stood outside looking in, "Are you alright? When I asked Benny to place the enchantment on the house, he ran into a problem. We're trying to sort out exactly what he did wrong so we can disarm it. But it seems for the time being that no human can enter and no one can leave the house."

"Where's Jane? I haven't seen her since I got here." She asked taking Ethan's hand and standing up to feel a little dizzy upon getting on her two feet.

"She's at my house, it seems when we placed the enchantment, she was outside grabbing something, and was unable to get back in. She'll be spending the night, don't worry about her. I've brought some bags over with the blood substitute, so you have something for the night", Grandma Weir said.

Sarah thanked her, and shortly after that the old woman left, leaving Ethan and her alone.

They stood in the middle of the foyer, and he looked at her with a softened expression, it almost seemed to be concern.

Neither said anything, so Sarah quietly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Behind the door, she let her emotions emit and began trembling, because she was scared of the dream.

But she rationalized with herself, Ethan would never become a vampire, his immunity to the venom made it impossible for it to happen. Just like she would never again be alive.

She turned on the faucet and washed her face, trying to get the flushed feeling off of it, though she knew she couldn't be red.

While grabbing a hanging towel from the rod and drying her face, Sarah momentarily looked up to the mirror, and screeched when, for a split second, her reflection was looking back at her.

The unexpected sight scared her so much that she fell to the ground, and wrapped her arms around her knees instinctively.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Are you ok?"

But Ethan didn't wait for her to respond, he opened the door and stopped when he saw her sitting on the floor.

He bent down on his knees and looked at her closely, frowning, "What's going on? You're acting kind of strange, and pale."

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something- but it was nothing."

Ethan looked to be in deep thought for a second, then raised his wrist to his mouth, biting it so it would bleed.

Sarah's eyes grew and she felt venom dripping in her mouth. She made a move to back away from him, but he gripped her close to him.

"When was the last time you had actual blood?" He asked holding out his wrist for her to take.

She turned her head away from him, "I-I don't remember. I think I had some mice last week. So I'm fine, stop forcing yourself on me please."

"You're so stubborn. I'm doing this mostly for you, you clearly need some. And if it makes you feel better, I'll really try not to enjoy it." He murmured with a tiny smile on his lips.

The smell of his heavily scented blood, swirled in her head, enhancing her senses, and her fangs protruded out without her consent.

She hated this uncontrollable side of her, and she hated that Ethan knew exposing his blood would make it near impossible for her to resist.

When she wouldn't take his wrist, he placed it on her lips, and it broke the last drops of self control that she had.

Both her hands grasped his arm and she sank her fangs violently into his wrist, while his head fell back in bliss.

"Oh fuck", he cursed, letting his back hit the bathroom wall. All the while Sarah continued to suck his blood.

It angered her how much pleasure not only he was getting, but she felt, like she had just downed an abundant amount of espresso shots, bringing all her agility and alertness back.

Ethan's breathing became shallow, and his eyes rolled back in his head, yet she couldn't stop herself.

Her eyes began to slowly grow black, like tar, and her grasp on him intensified. Her worry for him depleted and her only thought was blood.

Then she saw it, his body fell limp, his eyes closed, and he looked deathly pale.  
>It was only then that she let go, and picked him in her arms, putting her ear to his chest to listen for a heart beat.<p>

It was slow, but hearing his heart give a somber thump put her at ease.

Her fingers touched his face, hitting it a little to get some reaction. He only parted his eyes for a moment before they shut again, and he whispered,"Don't you feel better?"

"Yes- thank you...I'm sorry I drank so much. I couldn't stop myself."

Ethan smirked a little, his eyes still closed, and mumbled almost incoherently, "I'm not. I felt like I had twenty orgasms all at once, it was so rad."

She smiled yet couldn't shake the guilt she felt now, how she'd almost lost herself while drinking from him. There was still blood coming out from his punctured wrist, and she had the instinct to simply lick it dry, but knew what would follow, should she do that.

Instead, she swallowed, stood up, and pulled him up with her. He was still a little unstable on his feet, so his chest touched hers, when he stumbled on her.

Neither of them made a move, simply looked into each others eyes for what seemed like ages, before Sarah began to attempt to look away. Only, she found that something wouldn't let her move or look elsewhere. It was as if his gaze had put an invisible lock on her.

Ethan lowered his head, so that his lips were only a brush away from hers, waiting for her to give the ok.

Her breath hitched, and she closed her eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. She opened them back up after a few seconds, to see him frozen in midair, just staring at her, as if confused that she'd closed her eyes to begin with.

Sarah immediately felt embarrassed, and was relieved when she heard a knock at the door, "Hey guys? Are you in here? I heard you got stuck in here."

"It's Rory", she mumbled, breaking away from their semi embrace.

In a way she felt thankful that the blond vampire had interrupted their awkward moment, because it wouldn't have ended well one way or the other.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she found him standing inside the living room holding a book and looking around curiously.

"How did you get in?" She asked walking towards him and sitting on one of the couches, "Benny put a charm on the house so no one could come in or out."

Rory shrugged his shoulders and handed her the book that he'd been holding, "I don't know, but I heard that you've been asking about the Prism prophecy, and I remember seeing something at the Vampire library, so I checked it out for you."

"Wow, thanks Rory", she said taking the heavy black leather bound book. It looked eerily familiar to the one Grandma Weir had in her basement, though instead of gold trimming on the pages, it was a velvet blue.

The cover read _The Life, Prophecies and Tales of Ambiv_a, and below the title there was a a geometric shape that looked like a three dimensional triangle. Somewhere, she'd seen that shape before, and she touched it with her fingertips trying her hardest to remember.

"I already read the entire thing. Apparently Ambiva was a seer like a millennia ago, somewhere in Europe, who prophesied many things that happened. Her last prophecy before she died was of the tale of the Prism, that would take place shortly after the new millennia. The only catch was that she was also known for her fictional tale scripture, so when she wrote down the prophecy of the Prism, it was written and found with the rest of her scriptures that were only supposed to be stories. That's why no one thought to think that it was real, because a lot of her tales were known to have fake prophecies somehow woven into them."

Rory paused for a moment, "So I found the entire story of the Prism, it's not just about another way for the world to end, it's such a sad story. It tells the tale of a seer descendant of hers, named Bóg Delikatność, how he gives into the dark side and allows the king of the undead- Król Nieumarłych to turn him, to save the life of his true love- Właściciel Serce. He alone holds the key to find the prism, and he gives it over to Król to save her life, but in doing so, kills himself and brings forth the apocalypse. It says the only way to stop it is the sacrifice of the pure hearted Upadły Anioł to capture Król and lock him up in the prism until the end of time."

Rory picked up a rubix cube, "That prism thing sounds really cool, I won't lie, I kind of wish I had it."

"Why? If it falls into the wrong hands it could end the world as we know it." Sarah frowned turning the pages to see what else she could find on it.

Using his vampire speed, he quickly turned the rubix cube, until all its sides were the same color. When he was done, he smiled, and threw it at her, "Because, it can bring back the beat of our hearts and turn us human again. It does other stuff too, but that's what I thought was the most interesting part of it."

[-]

Night came and went, somehow the only person able to leave or go inside the house without a problem was Rory, which annoyed her.

Sarah had taken refuge in the living room reading every page thoroughly, to see if she could find any other clues to where the prism could be.

"Find anything interesting?" Asked Ethan as he sat down next to her, taking a bite out of an apple.

She shook her head, looking up from the book and shut it, "No, but I have a theory. I think Jesse's working for Król. I think it's his job to find Bóg, and the prism and everything else. He's just the messenger boy...This is bigger than what I thought."

Ethan shrugged indifferently and laughed, "Man it would suck to be named Bóg. Hey Bóg boy- Bóggy bugger-"

"I get it Ethan." Sarah snapped, annoyed by the fact that she and now Rory were the only ones to be taking the situation seriously.

Ethan's phone vibrated, and he pulled it out to look at the message. He smiled, and began texting back.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

He didn't look up, but continued to type frantically with his thumbs, "Because Hannah decided not to break up with me after all."

There was a sour taste in her mouth, that she wasn't particularly fond of at sound of Ethan saying Hannah's name. She genuinely liked the girl, even if she only had half a brain, but when Ethan brought her up it was beginning to cause her already down mood to turn worse. That's why when she saw that he was completely into his messaging with Hannah, she walked away.

Sarah went and sat next to the front door, at an angle where she could see Benny scratching his head and looking at the house with his hand.

It was still early in the morning, but late enough, that some of their neighbors had woken up and started cooking breakfast. She imagined how confused someone would be, if they looked out the window and saw Benny with the palm of his hand pretending to throw something at the house.

When she giggled, he turned his head and frowned at her, "Shut up."

"What did you do anyway? To screw up so bad I mean?" She asked, drawing prism shapes on the floor, with her finger tips, still trying to figure out where she'd seen the shape before.

"I started putting a charm that would hold the damned, an then realized that wouldn't work, since he's _technically_ not damned per say. And instead of just voiding it out, I placed another one at the same time. So now I'm trying to in a matter of speaking, reset the house to its original state."

Sarah frowned, "Why is that Rory can come and go as he pleases though?"

there was a loud crackling noise coming from the exterior of the house, and though she didn't see anything, Benny laughed and pumped a fist into the air, "Yes! I did it."

Sarah rose to her feet, and cautiously tried stepping outside, expecting to be pushed back in. But it didn't happen, she placed both fee outside and sighed, hugging Benny, "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you. I've been waiting all night to have my appointment with Ethan", a velvety arrogant voice rang behind Sarah. A voice that she knew all too well-

Jesse.

Benny took a couple steps back, scared for his life, but Sarah crossed her arms and scowled at Jesse, with her fangs protruding, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I had an appointment with the kid, the seer- Ethan. But thanks to your wanna be spell master, it put a hinge on our plans."

Ethan came forward, keys in hand, and putting on a sweater in the process, "Are you ready to go?"

Jesse nodded and turned to Sarah, sending her a wink,"I'll see you later babe."

"I'm not your babe", she sneered, and pulled Ethan's arm as he passed by, "What are you doing? What about everything I told you?"

He picked up her hand carefully and took it off his arm, "I agree with Mrs. Weir- I think you should let it go."

And just like that they both got into Ethan's car and drove away.

"What the fuck just happened?" Asked Benny watching them drive off, whilst standing next to Sarah.

The knuckles in her hands were white, and she could feel her eyes turning different shades, until they were black from anger, "I don't know. But that's not the problem right now, I need to tell you everything I've found out about the prism."

"No need, Rory told me. So the question is, how do we find this Bóg dude?" He asked closing the front door to the Morgans' home.

[-]

"What if we look him up in the phone directory? Benny's grandma do you have the white pages book?" Suggested Rory sipping fake blood from his straw, referring to Bóg, and turning to the old lady as she helped Jane who was cooking some type of soup.

Jane rolled her eyes,"Seriously? I don't even think that exists anymore. Besides, if he is the Seer like you all say he is, don't you think he knows the prophecy? And that he wouldn't be listed somewhere for Jesse to find?"

Sarah hadn't meant for Jane to find out, but it seemed that Rory had told her the entire story, since they all had a slumber party at Benny's house.

They were all in the kitchen, making guesses and throwing ideas back an forth, but even after spending the entire afternoon talking about it, they hadn't gotten anywhere.

"If you ask me, I think we're overlooking something huge. Isn't obvious whats going on between Jesse and Ethan?" Blurted Benny.

When no one said anything, he sighed, "I think Jesse's using Ethan, because he's a seer- to find Bóg. If anything, we should be following them. They probably already figured out where blog is."

Rory snorted, "Ethan would never help Jesse, he's a jerk And kind of evil."

Sarah mulled the thought over in her head, "I think Benny has a point Rory. What else would Jesse want with Ethan. I think that's why he said he was looking for ambrosia, maybe Ethan is the only one that can find Bóg."

The more she thought about it, the more it was all starting to make sense. She got up with resolution, looked out the window to see the sun going down and looked at Benny, "You and I will go look for him- Rory you and Mrs. Weir should see if you can find anything on his love Wład- whatever-name-is Serce. Because maybe if we find her, we can find Bóg before they do."

Rory saluted Sarah, then turned to shake Jane with excitement, "This is so cool! It's like Mission Impossible!"

[-]

Sarah held Benny tightly as they were about to soar into the sky, but he put a hand up and looked at her skeptically, "I heard what happened when you gave Ethan a ride. I'm a little heavier, and I don't want to die."

"That only happened because I was weak and I hadn't drank any human blood. But I'm well fed at the moment. Now , focus-can you think of where he could have gone?"

"What about Jesse's house. He still has one doesn't he?"

She nodded and they took off into the sky, with any symptoms like the ones she'd had while flying with Ethan. In fact, she was so well recovered by the blood that Ethan had given her, that within ten seconds they were already at Jesse's estate.

Sure enough his car was parked outside in the driveway.

She landed them behind a large oak tree, so that Jesse's guards wouldn't notice them. There were about five of them roaming the outside of the house, making sure that Boone got close.

"We need a way to get close enough so yah at I can hear what they're saying at least."

Benny took a deep breath, "I think I can put a spell on them, so they all fall asleep. I'll distract them, and do that, and you go see what you can find out."

Sarah nodded, and watched and he walked off towards them, trying to remain inconspicuous, while doing the spell.

she ran towards the back of the house, remembering about a small window that led to the basement that she could get in through.

It was boarded up, but with a single kick, she was able to knock the wood down, and slip in unnoticed. And luckily, from the basement she could hear the whispers of their conversation.

"This wasn't our fucking deal." She heard Ethan yell angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were the one that called the shots here. Let's face it, you're just a venom junkie. You're nothing, so you're going to-"

Just as Sarah was about to hear what Jesse was about to say, someone came from behind and grabbed her arms, making sure to put their hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Then, as she was being held by an unknown person, an old lady w came out of a corner of the basement, wearing a black velvet cape, with a paisley printed scarf wrapped on her head, and large gold hoop earrings. She raised a hand, and placed it on Sarah's head.

All at once, she felt the air being sucked out of her lungs, nausea hit, and her knees buckle, then everything went black.


	11. She Loves You

**Breathe Me/ Drink Me**  
><strong>Chapter 11<strong>  
><em>She Loves You<em>

There had been one isolated time in Sarah's life, where She had been intoxicated. It had the Valentine party she'd crashed, when she was fifteen with Erica.

The party had been held at some random senior's house, where all the older kids kept encouraging her to take more shots of Jack Daniels, to see who was a lightweight, her or some random cheerleader. She was only a sophomore then, and wanted to look good, so she kept drinking one after the other without a second thought of how she'd feel the next day. Needless to say, she never did it again.

As she opened her eyes, and saw the natural light hit them, she groaned and shut them tight, hiding her face in a pillow, and not being able to help thinking how similar she felt to the morning after that party.

She felt as if a sledgehammer had been thrown into the middle of her head, and she could feel the pulsating pain vibrating throughout her head. And as if to top it off, the scent of something she inhaled, made her double over and she covered her mouth feeling the sensation of throwing up.

"There's a trash can next to the bed, if you should feel the need to- you know, puke", said Ethan coldly from wherever he was.

Sarah poked up her head and squinted but found Ethan sitting at his desk, "Thanks? What happened to me? Where's Benny? And- how did I get back here? And why is there light outside?" She whined lowering her head again.

"You got lucky, that's what happened to you. What the hell were you thinking, when you decided to break into Jesse's house?"

He said all this while holding a lit cigarette in his hand, and tapping his foot anxiously.

Sarah could hear a nervous tick to his heart beat, and though it pained her, she sat up on his bed and looked at him, "What were you doing with Jesse?"

The question made him snap, and he stood up and pushed his chair away violently, causing it to hit against the wall, and making Sarah's already painful headache hurt even worse.

"It's none of your fucking business. Why the hell do you keep getting into my personal life? You left, you aren't my friend anymore, and you aren't entitled to know shit."

He paced his room back and forth, taking a drag of his cigarette occasionally, while Sarah stayed silent for a minute to let him cool down, then she whispered, "I left with him, to keep him away from all of you."

He snickered, "Yeah, I'm sure it was some selfless act. You left to be with him Sarah, don't pretend it's not true." Ethan looked at her with no emotion, his eyes cold as ice, "Just stay out of my life, before you finish ruining it."

Although she was in mortifying pain, she stood up, "I saved your life you ungrateful bastard. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have one. I've saved you twice, once from becoming a werewolf, with the elixir that could have given me back my life, and second- when Jesse bit you, and i sucked his venom out of your body, so that you wouldn't become what I am now. So don't tell me that I'm going to ruin yours, because you've never needed help with that."

Ethan stared at Sarah, completely abhorred with her, she could tell. Not that it mattered in the least to her, she'd had enough of his constant paradox-ish behavior towards her. It always seemed like one moment they were fine, and the next, he loathed her.

She looked at his bare arm and saw a pair of fresh fang marks just above his wrist. Seeing that, somewhat explained his behavior, and made her cool down a bit.

Then as she averted her eyes away, so that he wouldn't catch her staring, she spotted the many vials of venom on his desk and a couple of packaged fresh hypodermic needles.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

Sarah's eyes snapped back to his, she frowned, and bit her lip- speaking calmly, "There's something wrong with you Ethan- it's not that I've been gone and you've changed- because I know you think it's that, and maybe some part of it is, but it's not all of it- not the important part. You're sick, and you don't see it because-"

He laughed, grabbing a fistful of his hair in despair, "You're completely deranged. Do you think I'd actually listen to you? You're damned, and you're the one that there's something wrong with. You don't see me doing the stalking-"

The constant banter with Ethan had brought Sarah to a boiling point that she knew if she crossed, they'd never be back from it. And as she took a deep breath to try and contain her anger, she heard the distinguishing voices of his parents, making their way in their car up the street, towards the house.

It was an opportunity for her to do something for him.

She searched his room for her shoes, and in her super speed, put them on.

"Where are you going?" He asked, still upset, though mostly curious.

When she got to his door, Sarah turned back for a second with a sigh, "Something I didn't want to have to do, but that you've left me no choice with."

[-]

If she had a heart, it would be trying to tear itself out. If she had the notion of human abilities, her head would be light, her body would be trembling with the premonition of what she was about to do.

Yet, as she saw his parents walk out of their car, and up the walkway, she carefully took a step down the front porch, nervously biting her lip. Convinced with the idea of what she was doing was the right thing.

His mom looked up at her first and smiled, "Sarah! How was your weekend with the kids?"

Sarah swallowed, and took a deep breath, afraid it could be the biggest mistake of her undead life.

[-]

It all felt like it was slow motion, which was a different concept to a vampire.

The way his parents paced up the stairs after she'd told them about Ethan's new habit.

She'd left out the part of it being venom, but she was sure they could use their own imagination to substitute what the problem really was. Sarah knew they'd believe her once they ransacked his bedroom, and found what she'd seen earlier.

Then, once they looked at the obvious puncture wounds in his arms that's she had eluded to, it would be full-proof.

Ethan would never forgive her, and Sarah was accepting of that fact.

She just simply couldn't stand by any longer, as so many others had, and not do the obvious that needed to be done.

In the end, she figured at least that this would keep him away from Jesse, because Perhaps his parents would send him away.

She heard his muffled yells from the second floor and swallowed, deciding it was time to leave.

"She's making it all up! She's a vampire!" Was the last thing she heard him yell, before she closed the door behind her, and walked down the frog steps.

The overcast sky perfectly described her mood, and she stared at the pavement as she walked down the street, resulted in the fact that he would really hate her from now on. Had she done the right thing after all?

That was what her thoughts consisted of while she walked aimlessly.

Someone came up in front of her though, and she looked up to see Benny withJane walking up behind him. "Why so glum?"

Sarah's eyes grew, and he threw her arms around him, "Benny! I thought something happened to you at Jesse's house."

"Me? You're the one that got brain-probed by that evil gypsy seer. Where's Ethan?" He asked looking past her to see if he could spot him.

Sarah swallowed, then looked past Benny to Jane, "Can you give us a minute, and go hang out with Mrs Weir?"

Jane rolled her eyes and started walking back, "I always get left out, always get sent away."

When she was inside Benny's house, Sarah's eyes moved back to him, "Tell me what happened at Jesse's house after I fainted."

Benny took a deep breath, and began as they walked to the back of his house to sit on his swing set, "Jesse knew we were coming, they were waiting for us. Two of his guards caught me before i could say The incantation, and took me inside. he had you there, but you were already passed out, and Ethan had some blonde vampiress sucking his blood, so he wasn't that coherent at all."

"He's using a seer of his own to find the Prism. but she's foreign-polish I think, so I didn't understand much of what they were saying, except for a few things- prism, Bóg and Król. It's all true though, he's looking for the prism. And the only reason he let us go was because the knowledge that we have is nothing compared to what he knows, he said we aren't a threat at all."

Sarah rubbed her temples, still feeling a light bit of pain, "What did she do to me? When I woke up, I felt like I had a hangover. And why was I alone with Ethan? He's such an ass now, it wasn't cool on your part to leave me with him. Where were you?"

"That was his own saying, once we left and he came down off the venom, he was all worried about you, and insisted on taking care of you himself. So he carried you into his house and told me to get lost", Benny shrugged his shoulders, then looked up when he remembered something, "Where is he by the way? Jane was asking for him the whole morning because she made some favorite polish desert of theirs. She kept making a huge deal to see him- that's why she was with me."

Sarah inhaled deeply, "About that. We got into an argument when I woke up, like a really bad one. And when his parents got home I told them he was doing drugs, which isn't too far off from the truth. But, it just means he's pretty much going to hate my guts forever now."

Benny stayed silent, sitting idly on the swing, "Maybe for a while, but you did do the right thing. I think he is addicted, and maybe it's whats made him change so much. I know he can't hate you forever though."

"I don't know... You didn't see him Benny. I've never seen him so mad as he was today when I woke up, and that was even before I told his parents he needed help."

Benny adamantly shook his head, "He's crazy about you Sarah. Remember that crush he had on you when we were younger? That never went away. He's just hurt, is all. He's mad you left him, but he can't hate you. And the reason he started dating Hannah was because she sort of looked like you."

Sarah stood up, "I'm sorry, but I just don't see how that's true. You guys haven't even been friends since I left."

"Maybe, but I still know him, and I know the crush he had on you was something real. It wasn't some puppy love thing...I mean at first it was, but it evolved. But it's not only him- you like him back. Erica was right."

Sarah laughed nervously, "Well that's just ridiculous, he's three years younger than I am. I like him, as a-person, but like him? Ha-no- of course not."

"You always do that. You put up excuses of why you can't like him, but it's not the truth. It's only to hide the fact that everything you've done up to this point has been only for him."

She shook her head, and began to walk away, "Benny, everything I've done has been for all of you, not just Ethan. And even if I once did, he's a completely different person from that sweet guy I remember, he's an ass now."

She turned to leave, only to be face to face with the gypsy woman who had made her pass out in Jesse's basement.

Sarah instinctively bared her fangs and hissed, taking a step back to cover Benny protectively, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

The old woman, still wearing the attire from the night before, slowly held out her arm with her palm facing up, and said one word with a thick accent, "Hand."

"I'm not giving you my hand, after what happened last time, are you insane? She tried to kill me!" Sarah screeched.

The woman turned and looked around her nervously, almost frantically as if she felt someone was watching her.

"Sarah, I don't think she wants to harm you..." Benny mumbled, but stayed behind her anyway.

The gypsy woman looked back at her, with a new glint of fear I her eyes, "Proszę, please- hand!"

Sarah frowned, reluctantly letting the old woman take hold of her hand, and feeling everything go into a haze once more, as the old lady spoke in her mind in perfect English, _"You must hide the prism. You know it's location, you must save him. Do not let Król take it."_

Sarah licked her lips nervously, speaking back to the woman in her head, _"But I don't even know where Bóg or the prism are. How am I supposed to save him?"_

_"Think Sarah, remember, remember everything- you must recall Gliwice. It is the only way to save us all."_

_"I can't! I don't even know what that is. This is all too much for me, I can't do it."_

_"Król does not expect you to be the one to stop it. I have been able to mislead him until now, but you are a lot closer than you realize. He made me take something from you in Gliwice, and when I give it back to you, he will know that you remember- use this to your advantage. Mislead him, but do not let him get the Prism. For if he does, he wins."_

Suddenly she let go of Sarah's hand, and placed it on her head, just as she'd done the night before. All at once a rush of memories Sarah had forgotten rushed into her head, like scenes being rewinded an played In a movie.

After she was done, the lady looked at them one last time before running into the Forrest that connected into Benny's backyard.

Sarah stumbled for a second, before being caught by Benny, who sat her down on the swing set. He looked down at her, extremely curious about had just transpired between her and the old lady.

"Are you ok? You started turning white when she was holding your hand, and it looked like you couldn't breathe."

Sarah swallowed and nodded, "She gave me back my memories- I think everything from the time I spent away with Jesse traveling."

"I didn't even know you were missing them?"

She looked down at her hand and saw that it was trembling, "Neither did I. But I remember everything now. I already knew about the prism before I got to White Chapel. It's why I came here, she's right I know where the prism is-I think."

"How can you think you know where the prism is? Either you do or you don't."

She put her fingertips on her temples again and shut her eyes, "It's all in my head, it's like I can smell it, I just have to follow the scent to get to the memory. You know? It's hard to explain. It's like I have all my memories back, but they're out of focus. I can't-see them- not yet."

Benny fell on to the swing next to her dramatically, "Why couldn't she just give you back your memories normally? While all the secrecy? If she wants you to stop Król she should be helping us more."

Sarah turned over to him, at the name, "There's one thing that I remember without a doubt. It's the thing that made me leave Jesse in the first place...it's the fact that he's Król."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ok you guys. This was the last chapter I had written before to idol my long hiatus from the story. as always thank you for reading, but I can't guarantee how fast I'll put out the next chapter since it hasn't been started at all. However, I will say that reviews fuel my creativity And it's much appreciated. ;)<strong>


	12. Tell Her

Breath Me/ Drink Me

Chapter 12

It was Taco Tuesday at Lotta Latte, and Sarah couldn't understand why it was that they had started selling Tacos at a coffee shop anyway.

Mostly she was bitter that she was working there again because she'd also quit her babysitting job on the spot, when she'd spoken to the Morgans'. It had been a week and two days since she'd last seen Ethan, not that she was counting, she reminded herself.

When she'd asked Zach about Taco Tuesday however, he'd said it was to branch out of the confinaries and stereo types of regular coffee houses.

Though she still didn't understand, she hadn't argued, and continued to make the guacamole in one of the blenders, as Hannah made a an Ice blended mocha next to her and smiled, "Isn't Taco Tuesdays such a great idea?"

"Uh-sure", she mumbled, realizing that Benny was standing outside with Rory, holding up a piece of paper with big letters, saying "Have you found it yet?"

Sarah shook her head-and motioned for them to leave, but Rory misunderstood her signage and visibly awed, then put a hand over his heart, pointed at himself and held up two fingers.

"Are you dating Rory now?" Asked Hannah who unbeknownst to her had been paying attention to their speechless conversation. "Because if you are, that's toats cute!"

Sarah looked up to see Rory drawing a heart and writing initials in the middle, after she focused her eyes she could eerily read E&S perfectly outlined in the fog of Benny's breath. She scowled at them, and shook her heat at Hannah, "No, we're all just friends. Um by the way- have you spoken to Ethan lately?"

At the mention of his name, Hannah put a hand on her forehead feigning despair, "Just to hear his name! Oh it hurts!...His parents won't let anyone see him. This whole time I thought he was sickly turned out to be one big fat lie."

Her sudden rage got the best of her and she nearly threw the newly made mocha to the waiting customer.

Sarah pretended to be completely clueless of what she was saying, "What lie?"

"It's the most unreal thing that could have possibly happened to my E-mo...he's been experimenting with drugs", she held Sarah's hands tightly, paying no attention to the fact that they were freezing. And gave her a tear-stained smile, "I know it's hard to hear since you're his friend, believe me I couldn't believe it myself."

Sarah stood there quietly, while Hannah just looked at her. When Sarah realized that she was waiting for a reaction, she gasped a little too dramatically, "What? This is so-bad! How- is he doing? Did his parents send him away?"

Hannah closed her eyes slowly, letting more tears run down her face, and nodded, "Mrs. Morgan told me that she's refused to let him leave the house, he's been in his room since Sunday."

"Have they let anyone see him?" She asked pouring her blended guacamole into a bowl and placing it next to the taco plate.

Hannah handed the plate to the college hipster wearing all blue with a Chaplin mustache. He flipped her off, and she stuck her tongue out at him, "No. They won't even let me see him, how unfair is that? They say they can't trust anyone."

[-]

The rest of her day went in eventful, until she walked into her shared apartment with Erica, who was cooking, while Benny and Rory played some video game on their TV.

As soon as she walked in, Benny shot up, "Finally you're here. Ethan's parents took him to the emergency room. When his mom went up to check on him he'd taken venom again."

Sarah dropped her backpack on the couch and plopped down, shrugging her shoulders, "And why is that our problem?"

"Aren't you the tiniest bit worried?" Rory asked, without taking his eyes off the screen.

A scent hit Sarah's nose that was quite peculiar, something that brought back a memory that she couldn't quite reach, but knew was there, "Erica?...what are you cooking?"

Sarah craned her neck attempting to see, but didn't have any luck because she was blocking the view with her back.

Erica turned around holding a platter in her hand, "Pierogi- it's like a dumpling."

Instantly her mind traveled, and replayed the memory in her head.

_"Why do you always feel the need to be so controlling? What's so important about ruling the world? Can't you just enjoy life as you are?" Sarah blurted out while they sat down, in a quaint restaurant awaiting their meal, in Poland._

_They had been traveling back and across Europe, since they had both left White Chapel. She'd seen everything from Abbey Road to the Eiffel Tower in Paris._

_She'd began creating a visual map in her head of all the countries and streets, that she had visited in Europe. Always falling in love with the smallest of details, like a red phone booth inhabited by two teenagers finding refuge from the rain, in London, to a timeless balcony in Paris as she watched a couple embrace after a heated argument, and make up almost instantly._

_There was something about the passion that she kept witnessing, that left a gnawing ache in her chest. Something that was missing from what she had with Jesse._

_Part of her wondered if what she ached, she simply couldn't have because she was a vampire. Yet at times, she couldn't help at think that the problem was simply him._

_She knew that lately he'd been realizing something was the matter. Something about the way Sarah had been acting towards him was different, which was the reason behind their date at Papaya, the restaurant._

_"Why not rule the world? We're immortal, we are the gods on this planet, and it's rightfully ours for the taking."_

_The waitress brought their starter of Pierogi, and Sarah smiled and said thank you, then looked down at the dish, "Don't you remember being human? Everything wonderful and joyous about it? The innocence?"_

_"What innocence? They rage war on one another everyday day, they've done it for hundreds and thousands of years. We could rule, you be my queen and I your king."_

_In some odd way, Sarah knew that this was his romance talk, a way to woo her into agreeing with him. And though he was offering the entire world to her, somehow it didn't seem enough._

_"When I get the prism, and I take away the sun, my focus will just be us. I promise, it's what you want, isn't it?" He asked, taking a sip from his wine, and staring at her with no expression, just his icy blue eyes._

_She sighed and relented, "What are we doing here anyway? Why Poland?"_

_"Because we need to find the bloodline of Ambiva..."_

Sarah gasped deeply, and coughed as she came back from her memory, and looked around to see all three of them crowding her around her, "You fainted, why do you keep doing that?"

"I just remembered something- Jesse and I- we were looking for Ambiva's bloodline in Poland." She said as Rory helped her get up from the ground.

They all walked over to the kitchen and sat doing tuned into Sarah's vision. Erica placed the platter on the countertop, and Immediately both boys dug in, but Erica looked at Sarah with interest, like waiting for her to continue.

"Did you find the bloodline? Did you guys figure out where Bóg is?"

Sarah too grabbed a dumpling and took a small bite, savoring the taste that always seemed to dissipate too fast for her liking.

She frowned and tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes and seeing the shape of the prism engraved on to Ambiva's home in Poland, then opened them again.

"I don't know, I don't think so. but what I'm starting to think is certain things trigger my memory."

She looked down at the dumpling, curiously wondering if it was all part of that old woman's way for her to get her memories back. It was almost as if she'd left breadcrumbs for her to follow.

"Don't you want to go see Ethan?" Insisted Rory with a mouthful of dumplings.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. He hates me, and I really need to focus on finding the Prism before Jesse or Król- whatever his real name is, finds it."

"I thought Jesse was going to use Ethan as a seer to find the prism though?" Benny looked confused, but kept eating the dumplings and started fighting Rory for the last one.

Sarah rested her head on her hand, "No. I was really wrong about that, Ethan had some venom-blood business going on with Jesse, it was nothing more than that. I can't believe I thought Ethan was actually working with Jesse to end the world."

"Enough of all this end of the world debacle, who wants to go see the new Dusk movie - Dawn!"

Both guys groaned and shook their head, Benny spoke up, "We're going to go visit Ethan, Grandma's making me take some muffins to him and his parents - so embarrassing."

Benny gave Erica a kiss on the cheek and both boys said their goodbyes before walking out of the apartment.

Erica turned to Sarah, "Oh my god, I'm so glad they're gone!'

"I thought you liked Benny?" She asked, confused as ever. It was something that she never seemed to get over, their off and on love escapades.

Erica flipped her hair, and sighed, "That's just it, I like Benny! What is wrong with me? When we were in high school, I would have never dreamed of giving him the time of day!" She sat quietly for a second, then shook her head, "What's wrong with us? We're college students, with high school boy problems."

Sarah put up her hand and laughed, "Speak for yourself, I don't know who you're referring that I like."

"Ok, the guys are gone Sarah, it's ok to tell me. I know how you feel about Ethan..."

She picked up the plate and put it in the sink, turning around and standing against the countertop, "Oh is that so? And how do I feel about him?"

"You totally like him! I mean, don't you? You totally do-"

What could she say that she hadn't already? Sarah walked away, convinced in the fact that nothing she said would suffice Erica's curiosity on her romantic feelings.

Once she closed the door to her bedroom, she fell on her bed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and attempting to get some rest.

All she could see once she closed her eyes though was Ethan standing in front of her that morning he'd slept over, wearing nothing but a towel. She recalled how her eyes had traveled up his body, slowly at first, his legs, abs, and flesh colored tattoo just where his heart was with an upside diamond-

Sarah's eyes shot open, and she sat up straight in her bed, whispering a single word, "No."

[-]

She stood outside the window of his room, and saw as Rory animatedly spoke to him, while Benny sat in a chair in the corner of the room occasionally nodding, but looking mostly uninterested.

Sarah could have adjusted her hearing to eavesdrop on what looked to be an interesting conversation, however all her focus was on them leaving his room, so she could confirm her suspicions.

Benny would occasionally stand up, and say something while moving his arms around, while it looked like he was arguing with Ethan, who was about ready to pounce off his bed.

Sarah decided it was about as good a moment as any to jump in, so she knocked on the window, and instantly they both stopped arguing to look at her.

For a fraction of a moment, Sarah noticed what looked to be the beginnings of a smile on Ethan's face, which as soon as it had been there, dissolved into an annoyed frown.

Rory opened the window from the inside, and helped Sarah squeeze into the room. In the process, she tripped over her shoelace and fell head first on to Ethan's hospital bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Asked Rory who jumped to help her, while the other too stood grounded to where they were. "I didn't know vampires could be clumsy!"

Once she was up, nodded her head, Ethan cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"

He was trying to intimidate her, make her feel unwelcome and cause her to leave, but she wouldn't give in.

"I need to talk to you", she looked straight at him, then realized that they weren't moving, "Alone, can you guys give us a minute?"

Benny nodded, and pulled Rory who was shaking his head in protest, out into the hallway, an closed the door behind them.

Sarah turned back her head and took a deep breath, "I need you to touch me."

Ethan blinked his eyes, and opened his mouth, yet nothing came out, then coughed, "I don't get freaky with the undead, that's where I cross the line, sorry."

"Ew you perv! I meant, I want you to touch my arm to see if you get a vision. I need to see what the future holds."

There was a sigh from him, and Sarah finally took in her surroundings. He was hooked up to a beeping machine that was monitoring his heart. It looked inconsistent, she'd taken a class for athletic nutrition where they had covered heart rates.

"It's not right", she mumbled, referring to the strange beeping of his heart.

"I know. They can't figure out what's wrong with it." she looked back at him, and he licked his lips, "I can't help you. I haven't had visions for years."

Sarah wasn't listening though, she lunged at him and pulled at his hospital provided top, "Take your shirt off."

He tried putting his arms up in defense, but her vampire strength won over weakened state, and the relented.

She managed to tear it off completely, until she saw his chest and searched for his tattoo. It wasn't there.

"What are you trying To do? Rape me?" He smirked, still somewhat annoyed.

"I don't understand? I saw it- it was right where your heart was, you had a tattoo of the prism there. I'm not crazy, I saw it."

Sarah ran a hand through her hair, and breathed in deeply feeling her dead heart give a singular thud, and felt her cheeks get lukewarm for a moment.

"I don't have a tattoo." He stated simply.

She stopped pacing and looked at him, "But I saw it! The morning you slept over in my room, when you came out of a taking a shower. It was right here."

Her fingertips met his warm skin, right over the part where she had seen the shape of a tattoo.

His chest trembled at her touch, but Ethan didn't move away or say anything. For a few minutes everything seemed to stop still an allow them to wallow in the slightest touch, and the peculiar feel of it. There was an iridescent buzz to her fingertips on his chest.

Equivocalness rang in the mist of the air, and was exchanged in the looks they gave one another.

There was something about the way he looked at her that made her head go light for a moment, her legs felt like they may go limp, blood rushed through her non-working veins, it was a uncanny feeling.

"What's the matter?" Asked Ethan who had closed his eyes, but still didn't object from Sarah taking her fingertips of his chest.

Sarah took a deep breath, changing the subject and removing her fingers from his chest, "Why did you take venom again, if you're not supposed to be?"

His formally somewhat cool exterior dissipated and was replaced with thick annoyance, "Not that it's any of your business to begin with, but I actually didn't take any. That's why I'm here, I don't feel good if I don't."

"Oh, so it was- what's that called? Withdrawals?"

Ethan took a huge breath of air, and rubbed his eyes, "What's the reason you're here? It's not just so I can help you see the future- I know that. But why did you think I had a tattoo "

"Because, I'm telling you that the morning after you slept over with me, and you came out of the shower, I saw a tattoo on your chest!"

His eyes had grown, and he sat frozen on his bed, looking at the door of his hospital room, as if he'd just seen a ghost.

Sarah turned over annoyed, to see what he was looking at, only to see Hannah standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

Her lip quivered slightly, and she bit her bottom, "You-you?"

Hannah couldn't finish her thought. Instead she dropped the flowers and ran off, without a goodbye, leaving them speechless.

Sarah turned back to Ethan, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was there-"

"I have to go- I have to stop her-" he said pulling all the chords out of his arms and detaching all of the stickers on his chest.

Sarah held his arms, "You can't go! Your parents brought you for a reason!"

He tried freeing himself from her grasp, but found it hard, "Let me go! I need to go stop Hannah!"

"They took her!" Screamed Benny who looked like he'd just ran a mile.

Sarah and Ethan both stopped their wrestling to look over at him, "What?"

"Jesse's goons, they said we'd know why- and if he wanted her back, then we would have to surrender the prism."

Sarah scoffed, "But we don't have it!"

Benny stopped for a second and looked at Ethan, "You need to tell her the truth, what you just told us- because if you don't, Hannah's going to die."

He looked conflicted, yet restless at the same time, but he relented and looked up at Sarah, "It's me- I'm Bóg."


	13. Strange and Beautiful

**Thank you to everyone who reviews! You truly fuel my creativity. We're nearing the end! Only a couple of chapters to go now. I've added poll on my profile regarding Breathe Me/Drink Me, please go vote! also, chapter below has not been thoroughly edited, so please forgive any mistakes! Lastly, as always...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Me Drink Me**

**Chapter 13**

_Strange and Beautiful_

_Previously..._

_Benny stopped for a second and looked at Ethan, "You need to tell her the truth, what you just told us- because if you don't, Hannah's going to die."_

_He looked conflicted, yet restless at the same time, but he relented and looked up at Sarah, "It's me- I'm Bóg."..._

"But-how?" Sarah looked bemused at the sudden and unexpected news, "Your name isn't Bóg Delikatność-"

Ethan stood up from the bed, and took off his hospital gown, then walked to the closet on the far right of the room to get his clothes.

He pulled his white t-shirt over his head, "Bóg isn't a name, it translates to god delicacy, don't you remember? Don't you remember he said he was looking for ambrosia? Well ambrosia translates to that in polish."

A memory flashed into her head...

_The room was eerily close to that of The DaVinci code, where Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu had discovered the bloodline of Mary Magdalena._

_There was an upside down three dimensional triangle- a prism in the very center floor of the room, carved into the ground and filled with a velvet cobalt blue outline._

_All around it were dates, names, cities, countries, a family timeline- that spanned centuries._

_Sarah sat on her knees, following the dates, names and the countries;_

_Micha Marganski- Poland 1287,_

_Raissa Montagne- France in 1675,_

_Price Morgan- Wales 1876,_

_Arian Morgan- New York, New York 1925,_

_Camden Morgan- White Chapel 1935._

_The list didn't end there, but before he could continue, Sarah took a deep breath of air, and scooted down to keep reading the timeline, until it was at the last name..._

_Ethan Morgan- White Chapel 1996_

_She flung herself back, and looked around to see if anyone had read what she'd just seen._

_The sole purpose of her being in there had been to gather information for Jesse, to find the prism. But now, knowing the outcome of what would happen to the guardian of the prism, she couldn't tell him. Not if telling Jesse the truth would be the death of Ethan._

_Sarah had sacrificed her life to spare his, she'd left White Chapel to protect her friends- to protect Ethan._

_There was only one thing she could do, and that was go back..._

Sarah sank down into a plastic chair, looking into midair,"I remember. I remember everything. You're right, you are the keeper of the Prism. But how did you find out? Did your parents tell you?"

Ethan shook his head as he pulled up his jeans, "No, it was Benny's grandma. She told me a little after you'd gone to ask her about it. I held her hand and I saw the past, not the future, so I have no idea what's going to happen."

A ball of anger and sadness ignited inside Sarah, and she clenched her fists.

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me? If she knew I was looking for the Prism all along, why wouldn't you guys tell me?" She'd gotten up from the seat and crossed her arms, furiously at him.

"You guys, I would love to continue this little argument, but we need to go get Hannah, because if we don't she's toast", said Rory who had just appeared at the door.

Sarah flung her hand around, motioning for him to shut up, "Ethan I deserve an answer! I've been the one trying to stop Jesse!"

"Fine. You want the goddamn truth? We weren't sure if we could trust you." He spat heatedly, "Think about it, you were gone for three years and then you show up at the same time as Jesse, don't you think that's just a little too convenient? Of course she told me not to trust you. We thought your were still working for him."

Hearing him say that stung. It hurt and spread in the pit of her stomach, marinating so she could revel in the truth.

Benny pulled Ethan's arm, "Come on man, lets just go."

"Look, just stay out of the way. You've done enough damage already. In fact, why don't you just leave? Because all you are is a tornado, destroying everything around you. Let's face it, that's all you're good at anyway."

[-]

The entire way to her apartment, Sarah dragged her feet, feeling them weigh her down as if her shoes were made of cement.

In her entire life, all she'd ever been was popular, well liked, accepted- so to feel the rejection emitting so strongly from him, felt almost unbearable to her. It was as if her heart was breaking in half.

Her apartment was empty, Erica wasn't home, and for once Sarah actually felt like she needed to unload to her. To talk to her and ask her if she'd been in on it too, was what she wanted to know.

In one movement she landed on her couch, and kicked off her chucks, wrapping her arms around her legs, and laid her head on her knees.

Vampires couldn't cry, tears didn't form in their eyes, and maybe- she thought, it was all for the best. Maybe Ethan was right after all, all she'd really created was chaos.

She'd obviously led Jesse back, had ruined Ethan's image with his parents, and crushed His relationship with Hannah. Not only that, but if something happened to Hannah, it would be her fault.

And just like that she missed her family. Her parents had both moved a year after she had left White Chapel, and she knew that they were living in Connecticut. They'd kept in touch through emails, and the postcards she would occasionally send them.

There was just something about getting a hug from her parents that seemed like it could be the cure to everything, just like when she was a kid and she would scrape her knee, or fall down from the monkey bars in the playground.

Sarah closed her eyes, and pictured her mom putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, and kissing her forehead, whispering in Spanish 'mi nena, te quiero mi corazon. I love you my little heart.'

Her mother had always used Spanish to say sweet endearing things to her, since she'd learned it from Sarah's grandmother, who had immigrated from Puerto Rico.

It hurt to think of what she'd left behind with her parents, and how she'd given them no closure before leaving abruptly.

The memory of them, and how much she needed them, made her spring up, and run to her bedroom. She ransacked her closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing, stuffing them into her backpack.

She grabbed it and gave her room one last look before walking out.

Sarah thought about leaving a note for Erica, but figured after a while she'd understand- since she'd done it before.

The thought that soon she'd be with them, let her chest feel a little lighter, like there was hope where there had only been sorrow in her before.

She wasn't cut out for saving the world, and the truth was that all she'd ever wanted was a normal cookie cutter life, with a white picket fence at the end of the story.

It felt good to have the night's cool breeze hit her, as she walked down the street.

"In a hurry are we?" Asked an unfortunately familiar voice behind her.

Sarah shut her eyes tightly and stopped, dead in her tracks. Then slowly, turned around afraid of who it was.

Jesse smiled at her, "And where are you going on this lovely night?"

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone ok? I don't want anything to do with any of this stuff. You guys sort out your issues, just leave me out if it." Her voice trembled as she said it.

What she said seemed to amuse him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and brought her in close to him, "Oh Sarah, you're just always a step behind. Don't you see? This involves us all now."

"Please Jesse, just let me leave- I promise I won't get in the middle of it anymore."

Instead of saying anything back, he enveloped her in his arms and shot into the night sky.

[-]

"Sarah...Sarah", a voice echoed in her head.

She grunted and turned, not wanting to wake up. She'd been so comfortable dreaming of whatever it was that she was dreaming of.

"Sarah..." This time there was a nudge on her shoulder, that she tried pushing away, but it only became more insistent.

After a while she opened her eyes to see Benny sitting on his knees next to her. He had a purple bruised eye, and a huge gash across his cheek.

Sarah sat up instantly, taking his face in her hands and making sure to be careful as to not hurt him, "What happened to you?"

"Jesse's goons. I found them hiding Hannah and all three of us -Ethan, Rory and I tried getting to her but they grabbed me and knocked me against a tomb. Next thing I knew I was here with you."

She looked around and realized they were in a dimly lit tomb, with a white stone casket in the middle of the room.

On the very front of the stone casket, there was an engraved prism in gold outlines. Her eyes raced around the room, and landed on the stained glass ceiling of the tomb that also outlined a prism.

"Where are we?" She whispered searching the tomb room for some type of clue.

Benny stood up and extended his hand to hers, she grabbed it and stumbled up, "In Gliwice. We're in the cemetery that Ambiva was supposedly buried in."

Sarah's eyes jolted open a little bit, "Poland? Fuck."

"I would watch that potty mouth of yours baby, can't have my queen acting all ratched."

Both Sarah and Benny snapped their heads to the entrance of the tomb, where Jesse stood.

Despite the winter cold, he wore a simple black v-neck shirt and black fitted jeans.

"What are we all doing here?" She asked stepping out of the tomb, spotting a bonfire about twenty feet away from where they stood.

There was a table with someone in a gown laying on it. She wasn't sure, but it looked like it could be Hannah.

"Tonight is a special night that we are all celebrating."

Jesse starting walking towards the bonfire and motioned for them to follow him.

Benny did just that, but Sarah stood her ground and only balled her fists. When Benny noticed that she wasn't moving, he stopped and turned towards her.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, pulling her arm.

Jesse kept walking, and she looked at the Bonfire to Benny, "This is our chance to get away, we don't have anything to do with this."

"Are you insane? Regardless of what a jerk Ethan's been, we need to help him. Plus I don't want the world to be night all the time, I'm kind of fond of the sun."

Sarah sighed and looked at the bonfire, with Jesse's vampire goons, two of them holding Rory and Ethan.

Rory wasn't struggling, and was actually having a conversation with one of them about something that seemed to amuse both of them.

Two vampires held a sleeping Ethan's arm, as one cloaked vampire set a small crystal cup in front of him, on a pedestal. It seemed to be stirring him awake.

Jesse smiled and spread his arms, "Thank you everyone for coming to this celebration."

He turned to Sarah, and put out his hand for her to take, she took it grudgingly, and he waved his other hand in front of her.

She looked down and realized that he'd used magic to redress her in a nude satin floor-length gown.

"How did you do that?"

His hand brushed her arm, his smile widening devilishly, "My Queen, you don't know the half of what I'm capable of doing."

Ethan's downcast gaze snapped immediately to where Sarah was standing, with a mixture of shock and anger woven onto his face, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave."

"Silence! Do not speak to my Queen like that." Jesse sent a strike to Ethan face who doubled over and fell to his knees, blood oozing from his mouth.

A panic arouse in the pit of Sarah's stomach, "Jesse, please don't hurt him."

His fist loosened and Jesse smirked, averting his eyes away from Ethan and to Hannah, who laid on the stone bed,"You're right, let's get this party started."

He sent a shock to Hannah that caused her body to go into convulsions, and drop down hard on to the stone.

Ethan screamed, "Stop! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! Just take whatever you want from me already."

Jesse stopped hurting Hannah, "It's not time yet for the main event Ethan, and you're ruining my fun. As soon as midnight strikes, we can begin."

Rory who had been in deep conversation with one of the other vampires looked up to Ethan, "Hey, isn't it your birthday tomorrow? Is that what we came to celebrate?"

Sarah frowned, and looked up at Jesse, "Can you please explain what's going on here?"

He smiled, "At midnight Ethan will be eighteen, marking his official inheritance to the prism. All of our research over the years has led us to believe that it's kept inside of Ambiva's casket, which has been impenetrable to everyone who has ever tried open it and remove the Prism. At midnight, Ethan will gain access, and I will take the prism from him, reigning over the world with you by my side."

"I told you I don't know how to get in it!" Screamed Ethan trying to free himself from the grasps of the vampires holding him.

Jesse waved his hand and took out his iPhone to look at the time, "Only five minutes left. And don't worry Ethan, you don't think we would leave this to chance do you? We know how you will expel the prism from the tomb. You have to willingly finish turning yourself."

Ethan scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

"Do I have to spell out everything for you guys? Don't you remember the night of the dance when I bit you? That was the beginning to all of this, it was the first taste you needed to start you on your true path and join us."

Ethan shook his head, "You're crazy, I would never turn and I would never join you."

"Haven't you ever wondered why you have such an attraction to venom? It was all planned out to lead you to your destiny. You're craving for venom will out power any good left in you."

As if on cue, the cloaked vampire took the crystal cup from the pedestal and kneeled down to put the cup right under Ethan's nose.

Ethan held his breath and swallowed, turning his head to the side, "No. Get it away from me."

"Don't try and prevent the inevitable. You can't resist venom forever- you will always give in, because you aren't strong enough to resist it. You're weak."

Sarah rushed over to Ethan but Jesse grabbed her from behind, "No! Leave him alone! Jesse please?"

The vampiress holding the cup, left it on the floor in front of Ethan, as the other two let his arms go free.

He dropped his arms on to the floor and breathed in deeply, looking at the cup.

Benny who until now had been quiet, spoke up, "Don't do it man."

Nothing anyone could say could stop him from picking up the cup and looking at it longingly, with eyes so full of lust. Ethan licked his lips and swallowed, parting his mouth slowly and closing his eyes, "He's right."

In one swift gulp, he had drank the entire cup.

Ethan laughed, and stood up, a little light on his legs and looked at Jesse, "Don't you know that no venom will never turn me?"

Jesse smirked, but didn't say anything, then a couple buildings away the towns' bell rang, welcoming midnight and the beginning of a new day- Ethan's birthday.

Sarah averted her eyes from the bell back to Ethan as gasped for air, that his lungs could no longer get. He grabbed his stomach and looked at Jesse, "What's happening?"

"It's midnight, Ambiva's protection over you as the child holding the protection of the Prism is done. You're joining our side now. There's just one last thing you must do."

Jesse had walked over to the stone bed that Hannah laid on, and from across it he looked at Ethan. Then his fangs sank into Hannah's wrist, poisoning her with venom, "Save your true love."

Sarah felt everything going in slow motion as she grieved not only for Ethan's fate but for some other reason that hadn't yet made itself completely clear to her.

She watched as a somber Ethan walked over to Hannah who was waking up, and took her wrist sucking the venom out of her, just as Sarah had done for him three years ago.

When he was done sucking the venom out, he shrieked and fell to the floor clutching at his sides with unbarring pain.

He withered in agony, and Sarah wanted nothing more than to run to him and help, but she was held back by Jesse's glaring eyes on her.

After what seemed like forever, Ethan quieted down and started standing up, a shade paler than before and with bright new orange rims to his eyes.

When he opened his mouth to speak, fangs glimmered in the moonlight, the last indication that he was now like her, a vampire.

"I'll give you the prism, but before that, you will let Hannah, Benny, Rory and Sarah go."

Jesse shrugged, "Oh I don't think so. I'll let them go after I have the prism safely secured in my possession."

Ethan frowned, but relented,"what are you waiting for then? Let's go."

[-]

They had all made it into Ambiva's tomb, with Ethan standing in front of the symbol. He inhaled deeply before resting his left palm on to the prism symbol.

Within a few seconds the stone casket began to shake violently, and the top started to brake apart revealing a millennia old skeleton- Ambiva's dead body.

Right in the middle of her chest was a necklace with a sapphire prism.

Jesse looked at it with glistening eyes, then turned to Ethan, "Give it to me."

"Just take it yourself", mumbled Ethan taking a step back.

Jesse laughed and motioned for his goons to push him back towards the tomb with great force, "I'm not taking any chances."

Benny who's mouth was covered by one of the guards, bit his finger, "Don't do it Ethan! Don't give it to him."

It only caused them to knock him out again.

"Here, take it", Ethan grabbed the prism from her chest and handed it to Jesse, "Now let them go."

He absently nodded and waved his hand, as he inspected the prism.

Ethan quickly grabbed Hannah, and placed her in Rory's arms. Sarah went to grab Benny and rushed him over to where Rory and Ethan was standing.

"Take them and get out if here", he whispered to Rory, "Now."

Ethan looked over at Sarah and sighed, "Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you just stay away?"

She swallowed, amazed by how he could continue to be cruel, not that it really surprised her now that he was a vampire.

Sarah frowned, "Jesse kidnapped me, I had no choice."

"Well, leave with Rory- now." He said pushing her towards Rory.

She shook her head, and help latch Benny on to Rory's back, "No. I'm staying to help you get the prism back. He can't curse the world into darkness, I won't let him."

Ethan looked from Jesse who was walking back towards the bonfire to Sarah, "Please, just leave. It's all part if the plan."

Sarah turned to Rory, who was having trouble carrying both Benny and Hannah, "Rory if you don't leave this second, i will haunt you everyday for the rest of your existence."

"Ok", and just like that he soared into the sky with Benny and Hannah.

Ethan stared at Sarah and shook his head, "You're incorrigible. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I'm not obligated to, and I'm not about to let Jesse ruin the world because of you."

Ethan scoffed and pulled at his hair, "Do you think I'm stupid enough to let him do that? He doesn't have the real Prism, and he's going to figure it out any second- that's why you need to get out of here."

Sarah shook her head, "Not without you."

Ethan's expression turned soft and he licked his lips nervously, "Don't you get it? If you stay- he will get the Prism."

"No he won't, he doesn't have any bargaining chips anymore. Let's just leave, please."

He nodded his head, "He does, it's you. It's always been you."

She swallowed, "What?"

"Hmm it seems as if we have a problem- but you already knew this would happen, didn't you?", sneered Jesse from behind Sarah.

Ethan instinctively pulled Sarah behind him to protect her from Jesse, "You're not going to get it."

He didn't seem to be paying attention to what Ethan was saying though. His eyes were glued to his hand that had pushed Sarah behind him. He cocked his head to the side and frowned, "I was wrong."

Two of his vampire goons snatched Sarah from behind Ethan, and Jesse knocked Ethan in the face. "She's mine, she always will be."

He kicked him in the stomach, but Ethan jumped back, to crash his body against a tree trunk, while a confused Sarah was held hostage by the the other vampires.

Jesse jolted Ethan with one hand, throwing him five feet across the ground and causing him to hit the side of the cement table with a thud. He stood up and looked down at Ethan, "Give me the Prism."

Ethan coughed, and sat up, but shook his head. Jesse threw another blow and another one, until Ethan was flat on the floor again.

No matter how many times Jesse's fist met his body, Ethan refused to hand him the real Prism.

Jesse stopped hitting him, and bent over a beaten down Ethan, "You've left me no choice then."

He turned his back on him, and walked towards Sarah, stooping when he was right in front of her, "I'm sorry."

His fangs sank into her neck, not sucking her blood but filling her dead veins with his venom.

"No!" Screamed Ethan who jumped up and used his new speed to race to Sarah's side, who had started crippling to the ground.

The one thing vampires were never allowed to bite, was each-other, because it was the only full-proof way to kill one another.

Jesse watched as he cradled her in his arms, "Time's ticking, and you know the only way to save her is for me to suck the venom back out. What's it going to be? Your Prism, or Sarah?"

Ethan's pained eyes slowly went from looking into hers, to looking up at Him, "I choose Sarah."

Jesse grinned, protruding his fangs, ready to suck the venom out- when Ethan painfully sank his hand into his chest and pulled out a glowing blue heart.

Sarah's eyes kept closing, and as much as she tried to keep them open, the last image in her head before she fell unconscious was Ethan holding the glowing prism in his hand.


End file.
